The new kid on the block
by Kenzielynn12
Summary: New Story. Please Read and Review! Summary at the beginning of story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I haven't done a story in a long time! My first one was why don't you stay. I lost my login stuff for my account and I never had the time to do a story. Since everything has calmed down I decided to write one! I hope ya'll like it! Review if you like it! And I'll continue!

Summary:

This story is based off of the original but a little different. I'm going to start the story before the contest. Therefore Loren and Eddie aren't together. Loren has just moved to town with her mom. They keep having to move every time Trent finds them. This time they covered their tracks and used only cash and changed their last names. (From McCall to Tate).

Story:

The sun rose in the valley and it was hot out. Loren and Nora had just pulled in the driveway to their new home, to start their new lives. Loren is 18 years old and a senior in high school. Loren hated to move in the middle of her senior year but she knew why they had to leave and she was used to it. After all, it wasn't the first time they had moved. The longest they had ever stayed in one place was three years. Loren and Nora had just started unpacking the car when their neighbors came by to visit.

Neighbor: Hello, You must be the Tate family. I'm Lisa Sanders, this is Melissa, Phil, and Gus.

Nora: Nice to meet all of you. I'm Nora and this is my daughter Loren.

Mel: Nice to meet you too, where are you guys from?

Loren: * Sarcastically* Where aren't we from?

Nora: *Glaring at Loren* we are from Georgia. Loren is just upset because we had to move on her senior year.

Mel: *Excited* I'm a senior too!

Loren: That's awesome! At least I'll know one person at school.

Mel: *Smiles* Yeah, I'll show you around if you want.

Loren: Sounds great! Thank you!

Mel: Of course!

Lisa: We brought you a casserole, and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.

Nora: Thank you! We appreciate it!

Lisa: Alright we will let you two get settled.

Melissa: Mom, can I stay and help?

Lisa: Only if it is okay with Nora and Loren.

Nora: Of course she can stay. *To Mel* you can help Loren set up her new room.

Gus: Well it was nice to meet the both of you. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask.

Nora: Thank you, and the same with you guys!

(The Sanders family went back home except for Melissa who stayed to help Loren. The three girls carried in the rest of the boxes and started to unpack. Loren and Melissa made their way to Loren's room.)

Melissa: Wow, you have a big room.

Loren: *Chuckles* Yeah, the perks of being an only child and being forced to move before I start my senior year.

Melissa: *Chuckles* I don't mean to pry but why did you move?

(For a second Loren froze, what would she tell Melissa that her dad was stalking her and her mom? That he is crazy and they have to keep moving? Loren then remembers her and her mom's conversation about what they would tell people. )

Loren: We moved here because my mom got a job offer to work at some doctor's office.

Melissa: Well that's cool. Who is the Doctor?

Loren: Don Masters, I think.

Melissa: *Shocked* Wow.

Loren: What?

Melissa: I like Don, but we go to school with his demon spawn, Adrianna Masters.

Loren: She's that bad huh?

Melissa: She's worse than bad, she's a monster.

Loren: What did she do to make you hate her so much?

Melissa: What didn't she do would be a better question. And to top it all off she's dating my brother.

Loren: *Chuckles* Wow

Melissa: I'm warning you now, beware of Adrianna.

Loren: I will.

Melissa: So, I think we are going to be best friends.

Loren: *Laughs* so do I.

Melissa: So Loren, do you have a boyfriend?

Loren: *Laughs* Nope. Do you?

Melissa: *Smiles* Nope, but I have my eye on a few guys.

Loren: *Laughs*

Melissa: Don't worry, we'll find you a man. You're too pretty to not have a boyfriend.

Loren: *Chuckles* you're crazy, you know that?

Melissa: Yes, I do.

Loren: How about we put on some music while we unpack?

Melissa: Sounds good. What kind of music do you like?

Loren: I love all music. I play guitar and piano and I sing a little.

Melissa: OMG! Sing for me! Please?!

Loren: Sorry, I don't sing in front of anyone, not even my mom.

Melissa: *Disappointed* Fine

Loren: what do you want to listen to?

Melissa: Eddie Duran?

Loren: *Chuckles* you got it.

(Loren and Melissa continue to unpack all of the boxes and set things up. They sing along to the music and dance around the room as they unpack. After a few hours Nora comes in and gets them)

Nora: Hey girls, how about we take a break and get some lunch?

Mel: Sounds great!

Nora: Where do you want to eat?

Mel: I know of this fabulous little café down the street. They have the best fries in town and they are really cheap.

Loren: Sounds great to me!

(The girls hopped in the car and headed to the café. They went inside and sat in a booth in the corner. They ordered their food and talked while they waited.)

Nora: So Melissa, what do you like to do when you aren't in school?

Melissa: Well for one, call me Mel, both of you. I hate being called Melissa.

Nora: Will do Mel.

Melissa: well I love to film things. I'm going to be a movie director one day. I also like to go to the beach with my friend Adam.

Nora: Is Adam your boyfriend?

Melissa: *Nervous* No.

Loren: Are you sure about that because you just got all nervous?

Melissa: We're not dating, but I kind of like him.

Loren: Awe, have you told him how you feel?

Melissa: NO! I don't want to ruin our friendship. He's the only real friend I have.

Loren: *Grabs Mel's hand* Not anymore.

Nora: Yeah, you have Loren and me in your corner now.

Mel: *Smiles* DO you know how good it feels to have girls to talk to?

Loren: *Laughs*

Mel: You can't talk about boys with a boy.

Loren: *Smiles* Well now you have us for that.

(Their food arrived and they ate, talking in between bites. After they finished Nora paid for their meal and they left. Mel showed them around town for a little while before they headed back home. Mel showed Loren where the school was and where the mall was. They then headed home to unpack once again. Instead of Loren and Mel unpacking her room they decided to get the living room and kitchen done. After few hours they had everything put away and set up.)

Nora: It looks perfect girls! Thank you!

Loren: *Smiles* you're welcome!

Nora: I finished the bathroom.

Loren: Good! Now all that is left is the bedrooms.

Nora: How about we call it a day and finish the bedrooms later?

Loren: Okay.

Nora: I'm going to make dinner. Mel would you like to stay for dinner?

Mel: Yeah

Nora: Okay, you too relax and put in a movie.

Loren: What do you want to watch Mel?

Mel: Do you have anything with a shirtless Ryan Gosling?

Loren: Of course! We have the notebook and Crazy Stupid Love.

Mel: The notebook please!

Loren: *Smiles* Yes ma'am!

Mel: See I told you we would be best friends.

Loren: *Chuckles* Yeah, you did.

Nora: What do you two want for dinner?

Loren: My favorite! Please?

Mel: What's your favorite?

Loren: I can't tell you.

Mel: Why not?

Loren: Because I cannot pronounce it correctly.

Mel: Come on just say it.

Loren: Nope.

Nora: It's Lasagna Mel. She could never pronounce it right she always puts the g in it.

Mel: No way. Now you have to say it!

Loren: Nope.

Mel: Come on, we're best friends now. You have to. I promise not to laugh.

Loren: Fine, Lasa-g-na.

Mel: *Laughs hard*

Loren: *Play hits her* you promised not to laugh!

Mel: I'm sorry but that was the funniest thing I've ever heard! But it was really cute!

Loren: *Laughs* I hate you

Mel: *Smiles wide* No you don't

Loren: *Smiles* Butthead.

(The girls watch the movie taking in Ryan Gosling while Nora makes Lasagna for dinner. Soon the movie is over and Nora calls them to dinner. They sit down at the table and say grace. Then they dig in.)

Mel: Wow Nora this is the best Lasagna I have ever had!

Nora: *Smiles* Thank you Mel!

Mel: No thank you for inviting me to dinner!

Nora: *Laughs*

Mel: So Loren, are you ready for school to start?

Loren: Kind of. Whens the first day of school?

Mel: On Wednesday.

Loren: What! Its Monday now! I only have two days!

Mel: *Laughs* Do you know what you're going to wear the first day?

Loren: No

Mel: Well I'm going shopping tomorrow around 6ish, you two should come.

Nora: We will! Thank you Mel!

Mel: Anytime, well I better be getting home before Lisa kills me.

Nora: You call your mom Lisa?

Mel: Yeah but only when she's not around. *Hugs them both* See you two tomorrow!

Loren: Bye Mel, thanks for all of your help!

Nora: Bye Sweetie, see you tomorrow!

(Mel leaves. Nora and Loren clean up the Kitchen and wash the dishes. Loren heads to her room to do some unpacking. Nora does the same thing. Loren finishes unpacking but has to put everything away and finish decorating her bedroom. She decides to take a break and play around with some music that has been in her head all day. She takes out her guitar and her songbook and begins to write and sing.) (Believe in Me- Demi Lovato)

I'm losing myself

Trying to compete

With everyone else

Instead of just being me

Don't know where to turn

I've been stuck in this routine

I need to change my ways

Instead of always being weak

I don't want to be afraid

I want to wake up feeling beautiful. Today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, I just want to believe in me

La la la la la la la la

[Verse 2]

The mirror can lie

Doesn't show you what's inside

And it, it can tell you you're full of life

It's amazing what you can hide

Just by putting on a smile

I'm quickly finding out

I'm not about to break down

Not today

I guess I always knew

That I had all the strength to make it through

Not gonna be afraid

I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, now, now I believe in me

Now I believe in me

(Loren finished singing and put down her songbook. She heard a sound coming from the doorway, she looked up and saw her mom standing there with tears in her eyes.)

Nora: Honey, that was beautiful. You have such an amazing talent.

Loren: *Insecure* Thanks Mom, but I'm pretty sure you have to say that.

Nora: You'll see one of these days.

Loren: See what?

Nora: How amazing you are.

Loren: *Smiles*

Nora: Well I was just coming to say goodnight, I love you baby girl. *Kisses her forehead*

Loren: I love you too mom. Goodnight.

(Loren changed into her Pajamas and crawled into bed. Nora locked the door and went to bed as well. The next morning Loren woke up early and decided to go for a run. She put on some shorts a sports bra and a tank top. She pulled her hair to the side and braided it. She pulled her headphones into her iPod and left her mom a note. Since she was new to the neighborhood she decided it was the perfect opportunity to explore. She ran around the block looking at all of the different houses, then she ran along the sidewalk until she noticed a large hill at the end of the road. She crossed the street and climbed up the hill. She got to the top and stopped to catch her breath. She looked at the view below her. She could practically see the whole valley, it was beautiful. She took a picture and left to explore the rest of the neighborhood. She ran around the park, then by her future school, then she turned back to go home. She had ran about 5 miles totoal. She walked through the door and saw her mom in the kitchen rocking out to Katy and Max Duran. She walked up behind her and scared her.)

Nora: AHHH!

Loren: *Laughs*

Nora: SO not funny!

Loren: You should have seen your face. It was priceless!

Nora: ha-ha very funny. Where did you go anyways?

Loren: on a run. I explored the neighborhood a little. I found this amazing spot on top of a hill at the end of the road.

Nora: That's nice sweetie.

Loren: I think I'm going to like it here, hopefully we won't have to leave.

Nora: Yeah, me too sweetie. Well, you better go get cleaned up and finish unpacking we have to meet Mel at 6.

Loren: Okay Mom.

(Loren goes and showers. She finishes and decides to curl her hair. After she finishes her hair she puts on some light make-up. She then gets dressed. She picks out a pair of black high waist shorts with a white crop top with a black cross on it and red converse. Loren finishes setting up her room and goes to help her mom. Loren finishes up Nora's room while Nora showers and gets ready. The girls eat lunch and relax before Mel gets there. Soon enough 6 o'clock arrives.)

*Knock on the door*

Loren: *Opens the door* Hey Mel!

Mel: Hey Lo! It's okay if I call you Lo right?

Loren: * smiles* yeah sure.

Nora: Hey Mel! How are you today?

Mel: I'm great! You two ready to go?

Nora: Yeah, let me get my purse and keys.

Loren: We'll meet you in the car mom.

Nora: Okay

At the Mall:

Mel: So where would you like to go first?

Nora: It's been so long since I have been to a mall!

Mel: Seriously? I'm here at least twice a week.

Loren: *chuckles* mel, how about you pick?

Mel: Fine, how about Charlotte Russe?

Loren: Prefect.

(The girls spend the rest of the afternoon shopping for clothes. Loren buys an outfit to wear to school the next day and a few more outfits. Nora buys some clothes to wear to work plus a few evening dresses. Mel buys all kinds of clothes.)

Loren: Mel, you really like clothes don't you?

Mel: Yeah, I want to be a fashion designer if the whole director business doesn't work out.

Loren: I can see that.

Mel: So what do you want to do when you graduate?

Loren: I want to go to Brown to be a Lawyer.

Mel: Seriously?

Loren: What?

Mel: You so don't seem like the Lawyer type.

Nora: She could be a musician if she ever let anyone hear her sing, because she is amazing!

Loren: Yeah, yeah.

Mel: Why don't you sing in front of people?

Loren: I just have stage fright.

Nora: & she doesn't believe in her talent.

Mel: I will get you to sing for me one of these days!

Loren: *Sarcastically* Sure you will. *Smiles*

Nora: What time is it?

Mel: 9 O'clock

Nora: Goodness. How about we grab a bite to eat and go home. You two have a big day tomorrow!

Mel: Sounds good! Loren can I help you get ready tomorrow?

Loren: Sure, why don't you just spend the night?

Mel: Can I? I don't want to impose.

Loren: Of course you can! Right mom?

Nora: Of course sweetie. You're always welcome in our home.

Mel: *Smiles* Thanks! I'll just text my mom and let her know.

(The girls stopped and ate a quick meal and headed home. It was 10 o'clock before everyone got ready for bed. The girls said their goodnights and went to bed. The next morning Nora woke up early to make the girls a nice breakfast before their first day of school and her first day at work. Loren and Mel woke up when Loren's alarm went off. Loren hopped in the shower first, then Mel. Loren straightened her hair while Mel did her Make- up. Then Mel curled her hair while Loren did her make- up. After they both finished Mel helped Loren find the perfect outfit for the first day. She picked a pair of black high waist capris and a royal blue crop top with a heart on the chest. Loren put on a pair of black sandals to match. She walked out of the bathroom and Mel looked at her with disbelief.)

Loren: What? Do I look stupid?

Mel: Are you kidding? You look hot!

Loren: *Laughed* you're crazy.

Mel: DO you like my outfit?

Loren: Yeah, it's very colorful, very Mel.

Mel: Thank you, that's what I was going for.

Loren: *Chuckles* let's go eat breakfast before we leave.

(Loren and Mel walk into the kitchen and greet Nora.)

Nora: You girls look beautiful!

Loren: Thanks mom!

Mel: Thanks Nora! You look nice too!

Nora: Thank you, today is my first day at my new job. I'm so nervous!

Loren: Mom, you will do awesome! Don't worry!

Nora: Thanks sweetie. Now you better eat up so you can get to school on time.

Loren: Mel, do you have a car?

Mel: I did but unfortunately, sunny died.

Loren: Oh, Mom can you drive us to school?

Nora: I would sweetie but I have to leave for work. But I know of a way you can get to school.

Loren: How?

Nora: Follow me

(Nora leads Loren and Mel into the garage and uncovers a car. A red Chevy Cruise.)

Loren: What is this? Where did it come from?

Nora: I had some money left over that we got from selling the old house and since we moved to the city I thought you would need a car.

Loren: When did you get it?

Nora: when we lived in Georgia. I had it shipped here.

Loren: *Hugs Nora* Thank you so much mom!

Nora: Don't thank me just yet. You'll have to get a part time job to pay for insurance and gas.

Loren: Done. Mel and I will go job searching after school!

Mel: The café is hiring waitresses.

Loren: perfect!

Nora: Just be home for dinner!

Loren: Yes Ma'am! Bye mom, I love you!

Nora: Bye, I love you too! Have a good day at school!

Mel: Bye Nora!

Nora: Bye Mel! Have a good day!

(The girls left for school and Nora locked the house up and left for work. The girls arrived to school a few minutes later.)

Mel: Are you ready for this?

Loren: I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Mel: come on I'll take you to the office to get your schedule.

In the office:

Loren: Hi, I'm Loren Tate, today is my first day at this school and I need my schedule.

Secretary: Okay, here you go, welcome.

Loren: Thanks!

*Leaves office*

Mel: Let me see your schedule!

Loren: *Hands it to her*

Mel: *Sad* we only have three classes together and one of them is lunch.

Loren: Well at least we have a few classes together.

Mel: We have our first class together, which is math, so we better go.

Loren: Okay.

(Loren and Mel walk into their math class and take a seat near the back of the classroom. Mel's friend Adam comes in and sits next to them.)

Mel: Adam this is Loren, she just moved in across the street from me.

Adam: Hi, nice to meet you.

Loren: It's nice to meet you too.

(Right before class starts a guy with dark hair walks in and takes a seat behind them. A group of girls attack him. Loren looks at him once more and realizes who it is, she looks at Mel in disbelief.)

Loren: *whispering* you never told me Eddie Duran goes to our school!

Mel: *Laughs and whispers back* Must have slipped my mind.

Loren: *Glares at her*

Teacher: Good Morning Class! Welcome back! I hope everyone had a great summer! Today, we have a new student. Would Loren Tate please stand up?

Loren: *Stands Up*

Teacher: Welcome to the Valley!

Loren: *Smiles* Thank you! *sits down*

(The teacher begins to tell the class of what they will be going over this year but Loren gets lost in her thoughts.

Loren's Thoughts:

Wow, another move. I don't know how many more moves, towns, and schools I can take. I really like Mel. I think she was right we are going to be best friends, which is going to make it that much harder when we move again. I like this school. Everyone has went out of their way to welcome me. I cannot believe that Mel didn't tell me Eddie Duran goes to our school! Like seriously how could that possibly slip her mind!

Loren's thought were broken when the bell rang to go to their next class.)

Mel: You okay Lo?

Loren: Yeah, why?

Mel: You were kind of out of it in there.

Loren: *chuckles* Just thinking about stuff, nothing big. Will you show me where my next class is?

Mel: Yeah, what do you have?

Loren: English.

Mel: Okay, you walk down the hallway and its two doors down

Adam: I have that next too, I'll show you where to go.

Loren: Okay, See you at lunch Mel!

Adam: Bye Mel!

(Loren and Adam walk to English class and sit down. To Loren's surprise Eddie Duran is in this class too. He sits down next to her.)

Teacher: Good Morning Class. I would like us all to Welcome out new student Loren Tate!

Loren: Thank you!

Eddie: Welcome Loren.

(Loren was shocked that he actually spoke to her. He is a rock star after all. She struggled to find the words but not long enough for him to notice.)

Loren: *Smiles* Thank you.

(Class flew by quickly, Loren had music class next and she couldn't wait. Class ended and Adam started talking to her.

Adam: What class do you have next?

Loren: Music.

Adam: Do you want me to show you where it is?

Loren: Yes if-

Eddie: I can show her, I have music too.

(Loren was in shock once again. Eddie seemed so normal for being a famous rock star. She almost passed out when he asked to show her to class.)

Adam: Okay, Thanks Eddie. I'll see you at lunch Loren.

Loren: *Nodded not trusting her voice*

Eddie: So Loren, where are you from?

Loren: *pulled herself together* I'm from all over but I just moved here from Georgia.

Eddie: I love Georgia, I've only been there twice but it's nice.

Loren: *Smiled* Yeah it is, but I like it better here.

Eddie: *Smiled at her* so do I.

(Loren and Eddie walked into their music class and Eddie sat beside her and continued to ask her questions about her life.)

Eddie: Where do you live in the valley?

Loren: I live across the street from Mel.

Eddie: really? I live down the road from you then.

Loren: That's cool. My mom would die if she knew that. She's a huge MK fan.

Eddie: *chuckled*

Loren: I'm sorry about what happened to your mom by the way. I couldn't imagine life without my mom.

Eddie: Thank you, it was rough but I know she's up in heaven looking over me. *Smiles*

Loren: *Smiles* Yeah

Teacher: Hello Everyone. To start off I want you to pick a partner.

Eddie: Be my partner?

Loren: *Smiled* Sure

Teacher: Okay, now this person will be your partner for the showcase at the end of the year. So get to know and love them because you cannot change partners after today.

Eddie: *Smiled at Loren* Looks like you're stuck with me.

Loren: *Laughed* and you're stuck with me.

Eddie: *Smiled*

Teacher: You can get to know your partner for the rest of class but tomorrow we start work

Eddie: So tell me about yourself Miss Loren Tate.

Loren: You first Mr. Eddie Duran.

Eddie: Fine, what would you like to know about me?

Loren: Everything.

Eddie: Well let's see, I'm 6'0' tall. I have brown hair and eyes.

Loren: Okay Mr. Obvious. Tell me about who you are.

Eddie: I'm a rock star or so they tell me. I'm a romantic guy. I have a big heart. I hate liars. And I live with my dad.

Loren: *Laughs*

Eddie: Your turn Miss Tate.

Loren: Well first off call me Lo or Loren, not Tate. I live with my mom. I'm an only child. I have horrible stage fright. I don't have many friends on the account that we moved a lot growing up. My dad left when I was 4. I got a new car this morning and I find it hard to get close to people.

Eddie: Your dad is clearly an idiot for leaving you.

Loren: *Smiles*

*Bell rings*

Eddie: what do you have next?

Loren: Lunch. You?

Eddie: Same. Would you like to sit with me?

Loren: I would love to but I promised Mel and Adam I would sit with them.

Eddie: Okay, I'll see you around Loren.

Loren: Bye Eddie.

(Loren made her way to Lunch. She was still trying to wrap  
her brain around what just happened. Loren found Mel and Adam and sat down.)

Mel: So how has your day been so far?

Loren: Okay, I guess.

Adam: I'd say it was more than okay. Eddie Duran showed you to class.

Mel: He What?

Loren: He just walked me to music class.

Mel: OMG

Loren: It's not that big of a deal, we had the same class and he offered to walk me there.

Mel: that is a huge deal! I want details.

Loren: we just talked and we are partners in music class, which means we have to perform together in the showcase at the end of the year. And he asked me to sit with him at lunch but I told him I promised you two that I would sit with you guys.

Mel: Holy crap! Don't look now but Eddie is on his way over here.

Loren: What?

Eddie: Hey guys, would you mind if I sat here?

Mel: Of course not. Sit Down.

Eddie: *Smiled* Thank you.

Adrianna: Eddie, What are you doing sitting with these losers?

Eddie: They're not losers! They are cooler than you.

Chloe: Eddie, come sit with us.

Eddie: No, I'm staying here. Leave me alone

Chloe: But babe

Eddie: Chloe don't call me that we broke up at the beginning of summer.

Chloe: Eddie, come on.

Mel: He said go away Barbie.

Loren: *Chuckled*

Eddie: Chloe, Listen to Mel and leave.

Chloe: Fine.

*Ian and Tyler walk over* *(They are all best friends with Eddie)

Ian: Hey Mate

Tyler: Hey dude, that was awesome.

Eddie: Hey guys. This is Mel, Loren and Adam.

Ian: Hello loves and mate, I'm Ian.

Tyler: Hey guys, I'm Tyler.

Loren: it's nice to meet the both of you. *Smiles*

Mel: Nice to meet you both

Adam: What they said.

Ian: *To Loren* Are you new here?

Loren: Yeah, why do you ask?

Ian: Because you are too pretty for me to not remember.

Loren: *Blushes* Thanks

Eddie: Ian you know Mel right?

Ian: Of course you're Phil's beautiful sister. *Kisses her hand*

Mel: *Smiles*

Eddie: So what are you guys doing this weekend?

Mel: Nothing yet, why?

Eddie: How about we all go to the beach?

Loren: Sounds fun! I'm in!

Mel: Me too!

Ian: Me three

Eddie: Ty, Adam are you guys in?

Adam: I can't I have to work

Tyler: I can't either I have a date with Kim.

Eddie: Okay, looks like it's just us four.

What will happen at the beach?!

Okay, that's it for today! I hope you guys like it! Please review! I will continue if I get good reviews! Thanks ya'll!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll! Thank you so so much for all of the amazing reviews! I'm going to use some of your ideas in this chapter! I hope you like it! J

Chapter 2: Dinner Date

The rest of the school day went by super-fast. Loren walked to her locker to put her things away before heading to meet Mel and go home. That is until Eddie stopped her.

Eddie: Loren!

Loren: Hey Eddie

Eddie: What are you doing this evening?

Loren: I'm hanging out with Mel, we are going job hunting.

Eddie: Oh, maybe I can help with that.

Loren: How?

Eddie: My dad is opening a new club MK. I'm sure he could use a waitress.

Loren: You think he would hire me?

Eddie: Yeah, you and Mel should follow me there. I'll introduce you both to him.

Loren: Okay, I'll check with Mel. *Smiles* thank you Eddie.

Eddie: You're Welcome *Smiles*

Loren: Well let me find Mel and see what she thinks

*Mel walks up*

Mel: See what I think about what?

Loren: Eddie said he could get us a job as waitresses at MK.

Mel: No way!

Eddie: That is if you are interested.

Mel: Heck yes!

Eddie: *Laughs* Alright follow me to the club

Loren: *smiles* Thanks again

Eddie: Don't thank me, its what friends do.

(Loren and Mel follow Eddie to the club. They arrive a few minutes later.)

In the club:

Eddie: Pops?

Max: Hey Son! *hugs Eddie*

Eddie: I have two girls I would like you to meet. This is Loren Tate and Melissa Sanders.

Max: Hello girls, nice to meet you both!

Loren: *Smiles* its nice to meet you too Mr. Duran.

Max: Please call me Max *Smiles*

Eddie: I told Loren and Mel that you were looking for some waitresses and they are looking for jobs.

Max: oh I see. I think you two would be perfect for the job!

Loren: Really?

Max: Of course! But first we have to fill out some paperwork.

Loren: Okay *Smiles*

(Max, Loren and Melissa go into the back and fill out paper work. Eddie sits at the bar and thinks about Loren.)

Eddie's thoughts:

Wow, Loren Tate. I walked into Math this morning expecting the first day of school to be terrible, but that's until I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Loren. She looked so innocent and absolutely beautiful. I wanted to say something to her right then, but she seemed lost in thought. After math was over I walked into English class and yet again there she was, this time I found the courage to say something to her. After English was over, it was time for music. I overheard Adam asking Loren if he needed to show her to Music class, this was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. I showed her to class and sat beside her. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was just so beautiful. When the teacher told us that we would be partners for the rest of the year I nearly jumped out of my seat with joy. Spending the year with Loren in music class was going to be amazing. Then lunch came, Loren shot me down so I decided to surprise her and sit with her and her friends. What can I say, I can't get enough of Miss Loren Tate. I can't wait to go to the beach Saturday. Especially to spend the day with Loren. & to see her in her bathing suit. I don't know how I'm going to control myself. I like her so much.

*End of Eddie's thoughts*

Loren came back and sat next to Eddie.

Loren: Hey rock star, whatcha thinking about?

Eddie: Oh nothing, *Smiles* How did it go?

Loren: *smiles* good I start training tomorrow, the club opens Friday right?

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: *Smiles* Are you going to be there?

Eddie: Of course!

Loren: Good *Smiles*

Eddie: *Smiles back*

Loren: Thank you again for this

Eddie: You're welcome.

Loren: *Hugs him* I owe you.

Eddie: *smiles at her* How about dinner? Tonight?

Loren: How about you and your dad have dinner with my mom and I?

Eddie: That sounds amazing. I haven't had a home cooked meal since my mom died.

Loren: *smiled* Okay, I'll let my mom know. Dinner is at 6. Don't be late.

Eddie: *Smiles* I wouldn't think of it.

*Max and Mel walk out*

Eddie: Hey pop, Loren invited us to have dinner at her place with her and her mom.

Max: Sounds good!

Loren: Mel, would you like to join us?

Mel: No, its okay, I'm hanging out with Adam tonight.

Loren: *Smiles* okay. Well I will see you two tonight then. Don't forget dinner is at 6.

Eddie: Okay

Max: See you then *Hugs Loren*

Loren: Okay bye Max, by Eddie *hugs him*

The girls leave to go home and Max looks at Eddie. Eddie is watching Loren until she gets in her car and leaves.

Max: You've got it bad.

Eddie: What?

Max: You like Loren.

Eddie: That obvious huh?

Max: Yeah, but she's a sweet girl and very beautiful. She would be good for you. She reminds me a lot of your mom.

Eddie: Yeah, me too. I think that's why I like her so much.

Max: She seems like a good girl.

Eddie: She is. Oh and she told me that her Mom is a diehard MK fan.

Max: *chuckles*

Eddie: You should sign a picture for her.

Max: I will.

At the Tate House:

Nora: You what?

Loren: Calm down mom.

Nora: You invited Max and Eddie Duran to dinner, how am I supposed to calm down?

Loren: They are excited to have a home cooked meal. Just stay calm and I'll clean up while you cook.

Nora: Okay.

(Loren cleans up the house and starts to get ready for dinner. She changes into a black dress that ties into a bow on the back and puts on some black heels. Loren goes back out to finish dinner while her mom gets ready.)

Nora: You look pretty sweetie.

Loren: Thanks mom, go change, I'll finish cooking.

Nora: Okay, what time will they be here?

Loren: 6

Nora: What time is it now?

Loren: 5:30.

Nora: Oh my! *Rushes to get dressed*

(Nora gets ready quickly and comes back out to help Loren.)

*Knock on the door*

Loren: *Opens the door* You're early. I'm impressed.

Eddie: I told you I wouldn't be late. You look beautiful by the way.

Loren: *Blushes* Thank you, please, come in.

Max: These are for you and your mom. *Hands her Flowers*

Loren: Thank you Max, they're beautiful.

(Loren puts the flowers in a vase)

Loren: Max, Eddie, this is my Mom Nora. Mom this is Eddie and Max Duran.

Nora: It is nice to meet you both.

Max: Nice to meet you too. I see where Loren gets her good looks from.

Nora: *Smiles* Thank you. Please have a seat. DInnner is almost done.

Eddie: Can I help with anything?

Loren: You can help me set the table.

Eddie: *Smiles* Okay

Eddies P.O.V.

Holy crap. Loren looks absolutely beautiful. I cannot take my eyes off of her. That dress is amazing. Her long legs look even better in that dress. I cannot focus on anything right now. Her mom is beautiful too. I can see where Loren gets her looks. Her and Pops would be good together.

Eddie breaks his thoughts and continues helping Loren set the table. They finish setting the table and Eddie sits on the couch next to Max.

Max: Your house is beautiful, when did you move in?

Nora: We moved in Monday.

Max: Wow, you are fast movers.

Loren: We've had lots of practice.

Max: Do you move around a lot?

Loren: Yeah, but we love it here. Hopefully we can stay here.

Max: *smiles*

Nora: *Smiles* Dinner is served.

Max: It smells delicious. Eddie and I haven't had a home cooked meal since Katie passed.

Nora: I'm so sorry for your loss. And anytime you want a home cooked meal, you can join us for dinner.

(They all sit at the table. They lock hands and say grace. Then they all dig in.)

Eddie: Wow, Nora this is delicious! You're a good cook!

Nora: Thank you but I can't take all of the credit Loren helped.

Max: Well girls it's absolutely delicious.

Loren: Thanks Max. Wait until you taste dessert.

Eddie: There's dessert too?

Nora: Of course!

Eddie: Can we have dinner here every night?

Nora: *Laughs* You two are welcome anytime

Max: Thank you.

(They finished eating dinner and dessert was served. Nora and Max told embarrassing stories about Loren and Eddie's childhoods. After dinner was over Eddie helped Loren clean up while Max and Nora chatted on the couch.)

Eddie: Thank you for inviting us to dinner.

Loren: *Smiles* you're welcome, I owed you. Now we are even.

Eddie: *Smiles* We are more than even.

Loren: *chuckles*

Eddie: So do you play any instruments or anything?

Loren: Yeah, I play guitar and piano.

Eddie: Can I hear?

Loren Nope, I don't let anyone hear me.

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: I'm not that good

Nora: *Overheard the conversation* don't let her lie to you Eddie, she's amazing!

Loren: *whispering* She's delusional.

Nora: I heard that!

Loren: *Laughing* Good!

Eddie: Well, you do know we have to perform in the showcase for music class right?

Loren: Yeah, I know.

Eddie: *Smiles* I can help with the stage fright thing.

Loren: How?

Eddie: Sing in front of your family, then move to family and friends and by then you should be more comfortable.

Loren: I'll try, but I don't know

Max: You can't let fear overpower your dreams sweetie.

Loren: I know Max, I'm trying. Thank you both for the advice.

Nora: Loren, did you go job hunting today?

Loren: *smiles* Yep and I got a job!

Nora: Where?

Max: She is a waitress at MK.

Nora: Wow, that's great!

Max: And I expect to see you at the club opening Friday!

Nora: I wouldn't miss it!

Max: Eddie is performing a song. It should be a great night.

Loren: *To Eddie* you never told me you were performing

Eddie: You never asked!

Loren: *Smiles*

(Loren and Eddie finish cleaning and join Max and Nora in the living room.)

Max: well we better get going, it's getting late. Thank you both again for dinner, it was delicious. *hugs Nora and Loren*

Nora: Thank you both for the company.

Eddie: *Hugs Loren* I'll see you at school?

Loren: Yeah, see you bright and early.

Eddie: Bye Nora, thank you for diiner.

Nora: Youre welcome Eddie.

Max: See you tomorrow Loren.

Loren: Okay, bye Max. *Hugs him*

(Max and Eddie leave. Loren and Nora finish cleaning up and change into their Pajamas. Nora looks on the coffee table and finds a signed picture of Max and Katie. With a not on the side. It read "Thank you for a wonderful home cooked meal, and great company. – Max Duran" Nora framed the picture and sat it on her night stand in her room. Loren saw the picture and note.)

Loren: So what did you think of Max mom?

Nora: he's a nice guy. *smiles*

Loren: Come on, is that it?

Nora: What? He is nice.

Loren: You don't think he's attractive?

Nora: Of course I do, he is Max Duran after all.

Loren: *laughed* Well I'm going to bed, goodnight mom, I love you.

Nora: *Kisses her cheek* I love you to sweetie, sweet dreams.

(Loren walks in her room and crawls into bed but she can't seem to fall asleep. She keeps thinking about Eddie.)

Loren's thoughts:

Tonight was amazing. Eddie looked so handsome, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I noticed he kept looking at me too. I like Eddie, but what would happen if we had to move again? Stop it Loren. Everything will be fine. I should tell Eddie the truth. I have to. Maybe I will tell him tomorrow.

Loren falls asleep with a smile on her face thinking about Eddie.

At the Duran house:

Eddie: So Pop, what did you think about Nora?

Max: She's very beautiful and kind.

Eddie: you should ask her out.

Max: Eddie, I'm not ready to date yet.

Eddie: Dad, its been two years, mom would want you to be happy.

Max: I know. Just give me some time.

Eddie: *Smiles* okay Pop.

Max: So what about you and Loren?

Eddie: What about us?

Max: are you going to ask her out?

Eddie: Not yet, I want to get to know her more.

Max: I see, she looked pretty tonight.

Eddie: Are you kidding, she looked beautiful, I couldn't stop looking at her.

Max: Sounds like you've got it bad.

Eddie: Yeah, we are going to the beach with Ian and Mel Saturday.

Max: That's good.

Eddie: yeah, well I'm going to bed. Night pop, Love you.

Max: I love you too son.

( Eddie goes up to his room and Lays down but he can't stop thinking about Loren. Eventually, he falls asleep.)

End of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I will keep posting! I may post another chapter tonight, but if not I will post tomorrow! Keep reviewing! J - Xoxo Kenzie


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's late but Chapter 3! :)

Chapter 3: The truth

Loren woke up early Thursday morning. She decided that she'd go on a run since she had time to spare. She changed into a pair of shorts, a sports bra with a cut off t- shirt. She plugged her headphones in and walked outside. She ran around the neighborhood and decided to go to her spot at the top of the hill. She ran up the hill and collapsed at the top. She sat under a big oak tree and looked at the view. She sat up there for a good half an hour before she decided to go home and get ready for school. Once Loren got home Nora was already awake making breakfast.

Nora: Good Morning Sweetie, How was your run?

Loren: It was good.

Nora: How early did you wake up?

Loren: Eh, about 4:30. I couldn't sleep.

Nora: Eddie on your mind?

Loren: *Lying* No, we're just friends.

Nora: Lo, I know your scared to get feelings for someone when we could have to leave at any moment but you cannot let it hold you back from being happy. I will do everything in my power to make sure we will not have to leave again. I promise.

Loren: *Smiles and hugs Nora* thanks mom, I love you.

Nora: I love you too honey, now go get ready for school.

Loren: *Smiles* Yes ma'am.

(Loren goes into her room and takes a quick shower. After her shower she did her hair, and straightened it. She put on a little bit of make-up and got dressed. She put on a long black and white striped maxi skirt and a black crop top leaving some of her waist exposed. She put on her black sandals and grabbed her backpack. )

Nora: You look beautiful Lo.

Loren: Thanks Mom. Today is my first day at work so I wanted to look nice.

Nora: Are you sure it's not because Eddie is going to be there?

Loren: Yes, mom. I just want to look nice for work.

Nora: Okay, well you look gorgeous, now let's eat.

Loren: Let's, I'm starving.

*Knock on the door*

Loren: *Answers the door* Good Morning Mel!

Mel: Good Morning! You look hot today!

Loren: *Laughs* Thanks, I think.

Mel: It was definitely a compliment.

Loren: Chuckles. Come in. Are you hungry?

Mel: is that a serious question? I'm always hungry?

Loren: Let's eat, then we'll go to school.

Mel: Deal.

(Loren and Mel ate a quick breakfast and left for school.)

At school:

Mel: So how was dinner with Eddie and Max?

Loren: it was great! We had such a great time, Max is so cool!

Mel: *Laughs*

Loren: What?

Mel: I think someone has a crush on a certain famous Rock star..

Loren: Oh hush Mel. Let's go to class.

In class:

Adam: you look nice today Loren.

Mel: Ahem.

Adam: You look nice too Mel.

Mel: Thank you Adam.

Loren: *chuckles* Thanks Adam.

(Math class was about to start and Eddie wasn't there yet. Loren started to get disappointed. But right as the bell rang Eddie ran in the room and took a seat. The teacher warned him and the class laughed. The teacher started class and Loren tried her best to keep up. However. Eddie couldn't concentrate at all.

Eddie's Thoughts: Whew! I was almost late I need to start getting to school earlier. I got mauled by a group of girls which didn't help on the whole running late thing. Then I ran into math class as fast as I could before the teacher could notice but it didn't work, I still got yelled at. Then I looked at Loren, and my heart stopped. She looked like an angel. Her hair was shiny and perfectly straight. And her outfit fit her body perfectly. I couldn't quit staring. She smiled at me before class started and I thought I was going to fall out of my seat. She was hardly wearing any make-up and she didn't need to. I need to start paying attention but I can't take my eyes off of her.

Eddies thoughts were broken when the bell rang. Loren smiled at him as she got up and was about to walk out. Eddie quickly caught up to her.

Eddie: Hey Loren.

Loren: Hey Eddie. *Smiles*

Eddie: You look beautiful, as always. *Smiles*

Loren: *Blushes* Thanks Eddie.

Eddie: *Smiles* So what time should I pick you up Saturday?

Loren: I don't know if I can go, it depend if your dad needs me to work.

Eddie: I can take care of my dad. How about I pick you up at 9 and we can go out to breakfast?

Loren: Sounds good, I'll tell Mel. *Smiles*

Eddie: No, we'll pick Mel and Ian up after breakfast. *Grins* I want to spend some time with you first.

Loren: *chuckles* Okay. Then I won't tell Mel.

Eddie and Loren walk to English class and sit with Adam. Class goes by slowly. The bell rings and it's time for Music Class. Eddie and Loren walk together and sit beside each other.

Teacher: Okay class, now that you know your partner a little better, I have an assignment for you. You will be performing a song to your partner. It can be about them or just a song that you like. I would prefer if you write the song yourself but if not at least make it your own. I will give you the rest of class to come up with ideas. I need to have proof that you actually did the assignment. I won't make you perform in front of the class but your partner has too sign a paper saying that you completed the performance. Any questions?

Eddie: When is the assignment due?

Teacher: Oh yeah, I forgot. It will be due at the beginning of class Monday morning. Now get to work.

Eddie: So when shall we meet so we can sing to each other?

Loren: Oh goodness. I have no idea. How about we meet when we get our songs done?

Eddie: Perfect.

Loren starts to come up with ideas about the song she has to perform for Eddie. Then she remembers that she needs to tell him about her dad.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: After I get off work tonight can we meet somewhere to talk? I really need to tell you something.

Eddie: *Concerned* Is everything okay?

Loren: *Smiles* Of course it is, but I feel like I need to tell you this, since we're friends and all.

Eddie: *Smiles* Okay

Loren and Eddie work on ideas for songs the entire class period, they sit together in silence working hard. Class ends and it is time for lunch. Eddie, Tyler, and Ian sit with Mel, Adam, and Loren again.

Tyler: Loren, you look hot today.

Ian: I agree.

Mel: See I told you.

Ian: Told her what love?

Mel: That she looks hot today.

Loren: *blushes* Well thanks guys.

Ian can feel the evil glares Eddie is giving him and Tyler. Ian just laughs and continues complimenting Loren.

Tyler: So I think I will go to the beach this weekend. I want to see this hottie (Loren) in a bathing suit.

Loren: Excuse me?

Eddie: *Smacks Tyler* Dude. Stop being a pervert.

Tyler: What? I was just saying what you two were thinking.

Ian: *Laughs*

Tyler: Don't worry, I was just kidding. Kim would hunt me down if I blew off our date.

Loren: So Mel, are you ready for work?

Mel: Yes, I'm so excited!

Ian: Where are you two working?

Mel: Eddie got us jobs as waitresses at MK.

Tyler: That's cool.

Lunch Ended and after one more class Mel and Loren could leave. They changed their schedules to where they could leave after the first four periods. They walked out to Loren's car to see Eddie and Ian sitting on the hood waiting for them.

Mel: Hey boys, waiting on us?

Ian: Yes, we were love.

Mel: Why?

Ian: cause we were wondering if we could hitch a ride?

Loren: You didn't drive?

Eddie: No pop dropped Ian and me off this morning.

Loren: Yeah, sure. Hop in.

Loren drove them all to MK.

In MK:

Max: Hey Kids *Hugs them all*

Loren: Hey Max, how are you today?

Max: I'm great Loren, thanks for asking. How was school?

Loren: It was great.

Max: I'm glad to hear that. Boy's get to helping paint. I'm going to show Loren and Mel what they need to know.

Eddie: You got it, Pop.

Max showed Mel and Loren what they had to do and told them what they needed to do for opening night. He then told them what they had to wear and he introduced them to grace. He let the girls hangout with grace for a little bit while he went to get the tables and chairs arranged. After a while he came back.

Max: Hey girls, I could use a women's opinion on the decorations.

Loren: Okay, we'll help.

Loren, Mel, and Grace helped Max decorate the club and help rearrange tables. They then went to help the boy finish the last wall.

Max: Girls you don't have to do that. You'll ruin your clothes.

Loren: Max it's okay, I don't mind getting dirty.

Max: Good to hear, that means if I ever need a toilet cleaned I can count on you right?

Loren: *Laughs* If you give me rubber gloves and a face mask, sure.

Max: *Laughs* I'm just joking.

Loren: *Smiles* Good because I probably wouldn't have cleaned it.

Max: *Chuckles*

Eddie: And we are finished!

Max: Great! How about we let it dry and call it a day?

Eddie: sounds great to me!

Ian: Can I get a ride home Max?

Max: of course Ian.

Loren: Well I will see you tomorrow Max. *Hugs him*

Max: Yes you will. Thank you for all your help today.

Mel: Bye Max, I'll see you tomorrow.

Max: Bye Mel.

Loren: Bye Eddie. *Hugs him* *Whispers in his ear* Meet me at my house in an hour so we can talk*

Eddie: Bye Loren, I'll see you later. Bye Mel.

Mel: Bye rock star.

Loren and Mel drove home. Mel went home to do some homework. Loren worked on her song a little before she heard a knock on the door. She answered the door and there stood Eddie.

Loren: Hey Eddie, your early.

Eddie: Yeah, sorry, pop left to get some stuff for the club so I figured it was the best time to leave.

Loren: It's okay. I want to take you somewhere. Come with me.

Eddie: Are we driving there?

Loren: Nope, we are walking. *Hands him a sweatshirt*

Eddie: What's this for?

Loren: so we don't get mauled by little girls.

Eddie: *Chuckles*good idea

Loren and Eddie walk to the hill.

Eddie: We are going to the end of the road?

Loren: Would you just follow me?

Eddie: *chuckles* okay

Loren and Eddie climb the hill and Eddie starts laughing.

Loren: What's so funny?

Eddie: You to me to my spot. I come up here to think.

Loren: No, this is my spot. I come up here to get away and think about life.

Eddie: I've been coming up here since I was 10. I win.

Loren: Fine, we can share it.

Eddie: *Smiles* So what did you need to tell me?

Loren: *Took a deep breath* Okay so it's about why we moved here. What I told you wasn't all of the reason why.

Eddie: Okay, you can trust me Loren. I'm here for you. *Hugs her*

Loren: *Smiles* Thank you Eddie. To continue what I was saying, I told you we moved around a lot and that my dad left us when I was 4 right?

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: Well it kind of ties together. We never used to move around a lot. When I was 10 my dad came back. He tried to get my mom to get back with him, but she refused. He was drunk and he got mad and he started to hit her. I called the cops and they arrested him. He got released 5 months late. We moved so he wouldn't find us. But he always seemed to find us again. When I turned 13 we moved to a small town in Tennessee. We stayed there until I turned 16 and he found us. We moved again and again after that. So this time we saved up some money and used cash to move here so he could track us. Then mom changed our last name to her maiden name Tate. I just thought you should know why we moved here, and why I may not open up as much as I should. I guess I'm just scared to get close to anyone because when I move again they won't stay in touch.

Eddie: Wow. If he does come back please let me know before you leave. I would like to beat the crap out of him. I don't understand how any guy could leave his family and let alone hit a woman. Loren, I will always be here for you and so will my dad. I don't care if you move across the U.S. I will find a way to be there.

Loren: *Tearing up* Thanks Eddie.

Eddie: *Wraps his arms around her shoulders* No need to thank me. It's what you do when you care about someone.

Loren:*Smiles* you care about me?

Eddie: So much Loren.

Loren: *Hugs him* I care about you too.

Eddie: Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?

Loren: Tomorrows the opening night at MK?

Eddie: Oh that's right.

Loren: *smiles* But we could go after school.

Eddie: So it's a date?

Loren: Yes, it's a date. *smiles*

Okay, that's it! : ) I hope you like this chapter! Xoxo Kenzie!


	4. Chapter 4: The first date

Chapter 4: Opening Night and A day at the Beach.

Enjoy!

Last chapter: Loren told Eddie about her dad. He told her that he cared about her and she told him she cared about him. They are going on a dinner date Friday before the club opens.

Story:

Loren and Eddie made their way back home and said their goodbyes. Since it was still early Loren started to write her song that she had to perform to Eddie. After a while she had finished it. She was lost in her own world for a while, she didn't even notice that her mom was home from work.

Nora: Hey Lo, dinner is done.

Loren: Okay mom! I'll be there in a few minutes!

Nora: Okay sweetie!

Loren washed up and went to have dinner with her mom.

Nora: So, How was your day honey?

Loren: It was good, really good. *smiling*

Nora *smiles* Does Eddie have anything to do with this?

Loren: *Smiles* No, Eddie has everything to do with this.

Nora: I'm happy for you Loren.

Loren: Thanks Mom, but I have to tell you something.

Nora: What?

Loren: I may have told Eddie about Dad.

Nora: Excuse me? I thought we talked about this before we moved here?

Loren: I couldn't keep lying to him. & I'm telling Mel tonight to. I want to start making relationships with people and I can't do that if I'm telling them lies.

Nora: I understand. It's okay. I'm not mad, I'm glad you are finally opening up to people.

Loren: *Smiles* so what are you wearing to the Club opening tomorrow?

Nora: I have no idea.

Loren: I have to wear something red. Can we go shopping and get something?

Nora: Yeah sweetie. I got promoted today.

Loren: Promoted? You've only worked there two days.

Nora: *Chuckles* the other girl quit and he needed the position filled.

Loren: Well that's awesome Mom. Congratulations.

Nora: Thanks you. Now let's eat and we can go shopping.

Loren and Nora eat and get ready to go shopping. Loren invites Mel to go with them since she probably needs something to wear too. Loren also texted Eddie She said, "Hey Eddie, I finished my song for you. : ) See you tomorrow!" Loren, Nora and Mel left to the Mall and got their outfits. Loren got a red lace tight fitted dress, Mel got a red leather dress and a black lace jacket. Nora got a short navy dress. They left the mall and went home. Loren and Nora invited Mel inside and told her about Loren's dad.

Mel: Wow.

Loren: I know it's a lot to take in, and I understand completely if you don't want to be my friend anymore.

Mel: Are you insane? Loren you are my best friend and I love you. I will never abandon or leave you. I will ALWAYS be here for you. Always.

Loren: *Crying and hugs Mel* I love you too Mel!

Mel: *Smiles*

Loren: Oh I forgot to tell you about my night.

Mel: I want details! Now!

Loren dragged Mel into her room.

Loren: Sit down.

Mel: I'm sitting.

Loren: Eddie asked me to go out to dinner with him tomorrow.

Mel: OMG! How cute! Did you say yes?

Loren: Not a first, since we have work tomorrow, but then I told him we could grab a bite to eat after school tomorrow.

Mel: Awe, did you tell him about your father?

Loren: Yes, I told him earlier.

Mel: Good. I'm happy for you.

Loren: Thanks Mel.

Mel: Well, I better be getting home, I need my beauty sleep. *chuckles* I'll see you tomorrow Lo!

Loren: Okay, *Hugs her* Bye Mel, thanks for everything. I love you!

Mel: You're welcome and I love you too!

Mel went home and Loren went back to her room and laid on her bed. She couldn't believe the day she had.

Loren's Thoughts: Wow, today has been something else. I told Mel and Eddie about my dad. Eddie asked me out. I still cannot believe that he likes me, I mean wow. He is a famous rock star and I'm just a plain old valley girl. I don't know what he sees in me. I'm nothing special. Oh well.

Loren rolls over and looks at her phone, she has a text message, it's from Eddie. It said, "That's awesome Lo! I cannot wait to hear it. & I cannot wait to see you tomorrow! :) – Eddie." Loren smiled and got under her covers and went to sleep.

At the Duran House: (After Eddie left Loren's house)

Eddie walks in the house and Max still wasn't back yet. Eddie sat at the piano and decided to work on his song for Loren. He smiled every time he thought about her. He had most of the song finished by the time Max came home.

Max: Hey Son, what are you working on?

Eddie: A project for music class. I have to perform a song for Loren and she has to perform one for me.

Max: That's nice, how's it coming?

Eddie: Great, I'm almost finished!

Max: That's good! Has Loren finished hers yet?

Eddie: I don't know, I haven't talked to her since I got home.

Max: I see.

Eddie: Wait I just got a text from her.

Max: What did she say?

Eddie: She finished her song, and that she'll see me tomorrow.

Max: *chuckles*

Eddie: I asked her out.

Max: *Smiles* what did she say?

Eddie: She said yes. *smiles*

Max: I'm happy for you son. I like Loren, she's a sweet girl.

Eddie: She's amazing. She opened up to me tonight. I met with her after you left and she told me the real reason why she and her mom had to leave.

Max: Why did they have to move?

Eddie told max the whole story.

Max: Well tell them if he comes back to let me know. I'll beat him good.

Eddie: *Laughs* I told Loren the same thing.

Max: That guy is an idiot for leaving them

Eddie: An idiot doesn't even describe what that man is.

Max: *Chuckles*

Eddie: Well, I'm going to grab a bite to eat, then I have to meet with Jake before I perform tomorrow.

Max: Okay, be careful. I love you son.

Eddie: Love you too pop.

Eddie left and went to see Jake.

At the Office:

Jake: Eddie my man! How are you?!

Eddie: Hey Jake! I'm great, how are you?

Jake: I'm great if you're great.

Eddie: *chuckled* so what did you need to talk to me about?

Jake: I needed to talk to you about your set list for tomorrow night. I know it's your dads club opening but it's also a great opportunity to get some new stuff out there.

Eddie: I agree, that's why I am singing a new song I wrote for Loren.

Jake: Who is Loren?

Eddie: *Smiles* She's this amazing girl who just came to my school. I have a date with her before the opening tomorrow.

Jake: I don't know if you should be dating with you making a new album.

Eddie: Jake, it's my life. I'm going to date whoever I want. Whenever I want.

Jake: Okay, then can I hear the song?

Eddie: Yeah, tomorrow.

Jake: Eddie, I need to hear it.

Eddie: And you will, tomorrow. I have to go Jake. I'll see you tomorrow.

Jake: Ed.

Eddie left the office and drove to the café down the street. He picked up some food and drove home. He brought Max home some food too and they ate together. Eddie went up to his room after dinner and laid on his bed.

Eddie's thoughts:

I can't believe Jake. Why does he think that he has the right to tell me when to date and who to date? Loren is perfect, he has never even met her, I don't get why he doesn't want me to date her. We aren't even dating, we are just going on a date. Our first date. I can't wait. I like her so much. She's so beautiful & she has a perfect body. Okay I need to work on my song.

Eddie got up and sat at his piano and began to finish the song. Eddie worked on it for the next three hours. He finished and got ready for bed. He decided to text Loren back before he went to sleep. After Eddie texted her he sat his alarm and went to sleep.

The next morning:

Loren woke up early to get ready for school since she wouldn't get the chance to come back home since she has a date with Eddie. Loren showered and put her hair in loose wavy curls. She put a little bit of make- up and got dressed. She put on black skinny jeans and knee high black boots with a light blue flowy top with Faith written across the chest. Loren walked out and ate breakfast with Nora.

Nora: You look pretty honey.

Loren: Thanks Mom. I'm taking an extra dress for my date with Eddie and my dress for tonight since I probably won't get the chance to come home in between.

Nora: Okay sweetie!

Loren: Alright I better go, Mel should be here any minute.

Nora: Okay.

*Knock on the door*

Loren: *Answers* Hey Mel! You ready to go?

Mel: Yeah, Bye Nora, see you tonight!

Nora: Okay, bye girls. I'll see you this evening! Love you both!

Loren & Mel: Bye!

Loren and Mel head to school and walk to their lockers. Loren is putting her stuff in her locker when Eddie comes up behinds her and scares her.

Eddie: Boo!

Loren: *Screams* Eddie! *Play hits him* you're going to give me a heart attack.

Eddie: *Laughing* I'm sorry I just couldn't resist.

Loren: Jerk!

Eddie: *Hugs her* I'm not a jerk!

Loren: *Laughs* I know that, you're sweet.

Eddie: *smiles* Why thank you Miss Tate.

Loren: You're Welcome Mr. Duran!

Eddie: Come on, we don't want to be late, do we?

Loren: *chuckles* Coming from the guy who is late every day of his life.

Eddie: *Laughs* Oh hush and come on.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie and Loren meet Mel and Adam to walk to class together. Math class goes by pretty fast and so does the rest of the day. Before they know school is over. Loren goes and changes and meets Eddie at his car. Eddie changes too. Loren walks out and finds him sitting on his car holding flowers in his hand with a huge grin on his face. Eddie slides off of his car when he sees her and walks over to her.

Eddie: You look beautiful as always.

Loren: *Blushes* Thank you.

Eddie: These are for you. *Hands her the flowers*

Loren: they're beautiful Eddie, thank you.

Eddie: They are beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you.

Loren: *blushes and looks at the ground*

Eddie: *Lift up her chin and looks her in the eye* Loren you truly are beautiful, from the inside out & one day you will believe it!

Loren:* Smiles* Thank you.

Eddie: Shall we go?

Loren: Where are we going?

Eddie: You will just have to wait and see.

Eddie takes her hand and leads her to the car. He opens the door for her and shuts it once she is in her seat. He runs to the other side and gets in.

Loren: You really aren't going to tell me where we are going?

Eddie: Nope, it would ruin your surprise, but I promise you will love it!

Loren: Fine.

Eddie drives and they listen to music the whole way there. When they get to the spot Loren smiles.

Loren: Our spot?

Eddie: I told you that you would like it.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: Follow me.

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and walked her up the hill. When they got to the top Eddie had a picnic sat up and music playing on a small radio.

Eddie: *Trying to read Loren's face* Do you like it?

Loren: No

Eddie: *Sad face*

Loren: *chuckles* I love it.

Eddie: *Smiles* Good. Let's eat. I'm starving!

Loren: Me too.

Eddie and Loren sat down and ate, they chatted and made small talk in between bites. After they were done eating Eddie grabbed his guitar and started strumming some of his old music.

Eddie: So, when do I get to hear your song?

Loren: *Nervous* Soon.

Eddie: Loren, don't be afraid to sing for me.

Loren: You're Eddie Duran, how do you expect me to not be afraid to sing in front of you.

Eddie: No, when I'm with you I'm just Eddie. Eddie Duran doesn't exist.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie: So can I hear it?

Loren: Can I borrow your guitar?

Eddie: Of course. *hands it to her*

Loren: *takes a deep breath* Okay, this is called Breakaway

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Eddie: That was incredible! You're an amazing singer! Why did you say that you weren't good?

Loren: I didn't think I was.

Eddie: *Takes her hands* Loren, believe me, you are amazing!

Loren: *Smiles* Thank you!

Eddie: Don't thank me, you are truly amazing.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: We better get going, we are going to be late for the opening.

Eddie and Loren clean up the stuff and Eddie takes her hand and leads her down the hill. They put the stuff in the car and Eddie opens Loren's door for her. They drive to the club and walk in.

End of chapter! I will post another one tomorrow afternoon! : ) Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had finals this week! :/ And I have two next week. But I will update as often as I can! Love ya'll! & Loren's song to Eddie was called breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. :)

Previously: Loren and Eddie went on their date and Loren sang her song for him. They had a wonderful first date.

Chapter 5: The club opening

Loren and Eddie quickly ran into the club so Eddie wouldn't be noticed by the paparazzi. Loren hugged Eddie and went to find Mel to change for the opening.

Loren: Mel! There you are, I have been looking for you.

Mel: *Smiles* you found me!

Loren: *Laughs* Come help me get ready.

Mel: Only if you tell me how the date went.

Loren: I will tonight. Stay over?

Mel: Of course!

Loren and Mel went to the ladies room and got ready. Mel curled Loren's hair while Loren reapplied her make-up. After they were done Loren and Mel changed into their dresses. They both looked beautiful. Loren took a picture of them and then they went to find Max.

Max: Hello girls, ready to work?

Loren: Yes sir.

Mel: Ready as I'll ever be.

Max: *Chuckled* you both look beautiful so you should have no problem getting tips.

Loren: *Smiles* Thanks Max.

Max: Is Nora coming?

Loren: Yes, she said she would be a little late, but she wouldn't miss it.

Max: *Smiles* Good.

Max told the girls what to do and gave them their notepads and trays. Loren and Mel took orders and they were good at it.

Eddie looked out from behind the curtain his eyes were searching for Loren. Loren looked up at the stage and their eyes locked.

Eddie's Thoughts: …..

Loren Tate will be the death of me. She's so gorgeous and she doesn't even try. Our eyes locked and I swear I can feel electricity flowing through my body. She makes my heart beat a million times faster than it probably should. She's everything to me, she's perfect in my eyes.

Loren's Thoughts: I can't break his lock on me. Our eyes haven't left each other. I can feel electric running through my veins. I feel butterflies in my tummy. I can't think of anything besides the way I feel right now. Loren, snap out of it.

Loren blinks a few times breaking their eye contact, she smiles at him and continues to take orders. Eddie smiles back and goes behind the curtain once again. The club is packed and people are standing around due to the lack of empty seats. Loren hasn't got a break from taking orders. Loren moved swiftly from table to table and so did Mel. After a while everyone was taken care of. Eddie's set was about to start but first Max made a speech.

Max: I would like to thank all of you for coming to the Grand Opening of MK. This club is dedicated to my wife Katy Duran. I know that where ever she is she would be honored that everyone came. And to kick things off we have a special guest performer my son, Eddie Duran!

Eddie: Thanks Pop. And thank all of you for coming. This first song is off of my first album, it's called Atmosphere.

Loren listened as Eddie sang and hummed along. She continued to take orders and serve people. After Eddie had sung a few songs he took a five minute break. Eddie went to find Loren.

Eddie: Oh waitress?

Loren: *Laughed* How may I help you sir?

Eddie: *Smiles* I would like a water please

Loren: Coming up

Loren went and got Eddie 2 bottles of water and handed them to him.

Eddie: Thank you. *Smiles* you are by far the most beautiful waitress that I have ever seen.

Loren: *Chuckles* Thanks, I think.

Eddie: It was definitely a compliment. *Smiles* Listen to my next song. It's my song for you.

Loren: *Smiles* Okay.

Eddie: *Smiles* I'll see you after beautiful.

Loren: *Blushes and smiles* Break a leg.

Loren goes back to work and Eddie goes back to the stage. He makes an announcement before he sings the song.

Eddie: This next song is for a very beautiful waitress, Loren Tate.

Eddie starts to play and sing.

The trouble with girls is they're a mystery  
Something about em puzzles me  
Spent my whole life trying to figure out  
Just what them girls are all about

The trouble with girls is they're so damn pretty  
Everything about them does somethin' to me  
But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

[Chorus]  
They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye

They hook you with one touch  
And you can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble much as me

They're sugar and spice and angel wings  
Hell on wheels in tight blue jeans  
A Summer night down by the lake  
An old memory that you can't shake  
They're hard to find yet there's so many of em  
The way that you hate that you already love em  
I guess that's the way it's supposed to be

[Chorus]  
They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye

They hook you with one touch  
And you can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble much as me

The way they hold you out on the dance floor  
The way they ride in the middle of your truck  
The way they give you a kiss at the front door  
Leave you wishing you coulda gone up

And just as you walk away  
You hear that sweet voice say  
Stay

[Chorus]  
They smile that smile  
They bat those eyes  
They steal you with hello  
They kill you with goodbye

They're the perfect drug  
And I can't break free  
Yeah the trouble with girls  
Is nobody loves trouble much as me

Eddie smiles at Loren after he finishes singing. The crowd applauds a d Eddie says goodnight and walks off stage. Eddie finds Loren at the bar.

Eddie: So what did you think?

Loren: It was good!

Eddie: You think?

Loren: Of course, it's different from all of your other songs, but it is really good!

Eddie: Thank you. *Smiles*

Loren: *Smiles* You're welcome, I better get back to work.

Eddie: *chuckles* Yeah, you better.

Loren gets back to work until she sees her mom.

Loren: Hey Mom! You made it!

Nora: Of course I did! I said I wouldn't miss it.

Loren:*Smiles* I know. Max has been looking for you. I think he is by the bar talking to Grace.

Nora: Okay, I'll go find him. You look beautiful by the way.

Loren: *Smiles* Thanks mom, so do you.

The rest of the night went by quickly and the club got emptier and emptier until the only people left were Eddie, Max, Loren, Mel, Nora, and Grace.

Max: You girls did wonderful, did you make good tips?

Loren: Yeah, we made a lot more than we expected.

Mel: What time do you need us tomorrow?

Max: Not until 7.

Loren: Okay, Eddie are we still going to the beach tomorrow?

Eddie: Yes ma'am that is if you two are still feeling up to it?

Mel: Of course we are!

Nora: Loren, I will see you at home, okay honey?

Loren: Okay, is it okay if Mel sleeps over?

Nora: Of course its okay. I'll see you both at home.

Loren: Okay, bye mom. I love you.

Nora: I love you too sweetie. *Smiles* Goodbye Max, bye Eddie.

Max: Good night Nora. *smiles*

Eddie: *Bye Nora*

Loren: I can't wait to take off these heels, are you ready to go Mel?

Mel: Yes, let me grab my bag out of the back and we can go.

Mel goes to the back.

Max: I'm going to turn in, Eddie do you need a ride home?

Loren: I can give him a ride.

Max: You sure?

Loren: Yeah, we need to work out details for tomorrow anyways.

Max: Okay, I'll see you at home son. Bye Loren, I will see you tomorrow. *Hugs her*

Loren: *Smiles* See you tomorrow Max.

Max leaves and Grace leaves too.

Eddie: *Smiles* my dad really likes you

Loren: Really?

Eddie: yeah, he talks about how amazing you are all the time.

Loren: *Blushes and smiles* Awe, he is so sweet. I like him too.

Eddie: *Smiles* He has never liked any of my friends that fast. Not even Ian, he hated him for the first year of our friendship. You should be honored.

Loren: *Laughs and smiles* Yes I am honored that he likes me.

Eddie: *Smiles*

Mel: I'm back, we can leave now!

Loren: Okay, let's go.

They all pile into Loren's car and head home. Mel goes inside while Loren and Eddie say their goodbyes.

Loren: Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?

Eddie: *Smiles* no, its okay I can walk.

Loren: Then can I at least walk you home?

Eddie: *Chuckles* If you walked me home, I would have to walk you back home. So no, I'm a big boy I know the way.

Loren: *Laughs and smiles* Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?

Eddie: Yes you will Miss Tate.

Loren: *Smiles*

Loren starts to walk away until Eddie stops her

Eddie: What? I don't get a hug? *Grinning*

Loren: *Smiles* I guess not.

Eddie: *Fake cries* Fine

Loren: *Chuckles* Come here

Eddie: *Hugs her* That's better

Loren: *Chuckles*

Eddie: *Kisses her cheek* I will see you bright and early for breakfast miss Tate.

Loren: Yes, you will. *Smiles*

Eddie: Goodnight Loren, sweet dreams.

Loren: Goodnight.

Loren walks inside and closes the door with a huge smile on her face. Eddie makes his way home and says goodnight to Max. He then goes to bed. Loren walks to her room and changes into her pajamas. Mel is sitting on her bed waiting for her. Loren walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later and Mel bombards her with a 1,000 question.

Loren: Mel, calm down.

Mel: I need details, right now!

Loren: *Laughs*

Mel: I'm not kidding.

Loren: Okay, okay.

Loren then proceeded to tell Mel about her and Eddie's date.

Mel: Awe, he so loves you.

Loren: Mel, he does not. We have only known each other for a few days.

Mel: So, that doesn't matter.

Loren: *Laughs* whatever you say Mel.

Mel: So did Eddie kiss you when he left.

Loren: *Grins* Sort of.

Mel: OMG! Spill!

Loren: Calm down, he kissed me on the cheek.

Mel: Is that all that happened?

Loren told Mel about what happened when they said goodbye.

Mel: See he totally loves you.

Loren: *Laughs* Okay, Mel. Let's go to sleep. I'm tired.

Mel and Loren crawl into bed and go to sleep. The next morning Loren wakes up early and gets ready before Eddie comes. She curls her hair after she showers. She puts on a pink and black bandeau bikini top and her black bottoms. She puts on a white crop top and a pair of black shorts and sandals. She doesn't put on any make-up since they are going to the beach. Mel wakes up when Loren is finished getting ready.

Mel: You are up awfully early.

Loren: Yeah, Eddie wants to take me out to breakfast before we leave for the beach, do you want to come?

Mel: And ruin your alone time with lover boy? I think not. *winks at her* I'm gonna go home and get ready, I will see you later. I want every detail!

Loren: *Smiles and hugs her* Okay, Mel. See you later.

A few minutes after Mel leaves Eddie knocks on the door. Loren answers the door.

Loren: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Good Morning, is Mel still here?

Loren: Nope, she just went home, why?

Eddie: I just wanted to make sure, I didn't want to leave her here.

Loren: Oh I see.

Eddie: Okay, are you ready to get some food?

Loren: Yes, I'm starving!

Eddie: *Chuckles* good, let's go.

Loren: Okay, let me leave my mom a note.

Loren wrote Nora a note and they left to get some food. Loren and Eddie went to the café. They sat in a booth near the back so no one would recognize Eddie.

Eddie: So Miss Tate, when did you get into music?

Loren: I got into music after my dad left. I started writing in my journal, at first they were poems and then they turned into lyrics. Then eventually I couldn't take the music building up in my head so I had to learn how to play to get it out.

Eddie: *Smiles*

Loren: How about you? When did you get into music?

Eddie: It's in my blood

Loren: Cliché. I know it's in your blood but what made you want to do it? How did you get started?

Eddie: *Chuckled* I guess it woould have to be because of my mom, she always encouraged me to follow my dream, and I started to write. They were kind of love songs to her, you know? Then after she died, I just kept with it to make her proud.

Loren: She would be so proud of you, you have accomplished a lot. I wish I could have met her.

Eddie: *Smiles* Thanks, and me too. She would have loved you

Loren: *Smiles*

They didn't have to say anything more they both laid their hearts wide open on the table. The waitress came with their food and broke the silence. They made small talk while they ate their breakfast. When they finished Eddie walked Loren to the car and opened her door. They went to pick up Ian and Mel. After they picked them up the headed to Eddie and Max's beach bungalow to escape the crowded beach to his private beach. They got their and the boys unloaded the car while the girls sat everything up.

Mel: Lo, when am I going to get the details of your breakfast date?

Loren: *Laughs* Later.

Mel: *Chuckles* so I have a serious question

Loren: Shoot.

Mel: Do you think Ian likes me?

Loren: *Smiles* I knew you had a crush on him! And of course he does, he would be crazy if he didn't!

Mel: *Smiles* thanks Lo.

Loren: But what about Adam?

Mel: Adam will never make a move and I've tried so many times. I don't think he likes me like that. & I can't wait on him forever.

Loren: *Smiles* I get it. I'd go for Ian if I were you.

Mel: Thanks Lo. Let's go see what they're doing.

Loren and Mel went to check on the boys. They had just finished unpacking the car. Loren and Mel helped them carry the stuff to the beach. Once they got everything set up the boys went inside to change into their swim trunks while the girls stayed outside and took off their cover-ups. When the boys walked back out their mouths dropped open and their eyes just about popped out of their heads. Loren and Mel were standing at the edge of the water in their bikinis. Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of Loren. He moved his eyes from one end of her body to the other. He was mesmerized by her body. Ian couldn't take his eyes off of Mel, he had never really realized how beautiful she was or how hot she was.

Ian: Mate….

Eddie: I know man, I know.

Ian: We are the luckiest guys alive.

Eddie: I couldn't agree more.

I know its late and I apologize, but I pinky promise that I will have another chapter up by tomorrow evening! Hope you liked it! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6: Fun in the Sun

Chapter 6: Fun in the sun

Previously:

Once they got everything set up the boys went inside to change into their swim trunks while the girls stayed outside and took off their cover-ups. When the boys walked back out their mouths dropped open and their eyes just about popped out of their heads. Loren and Mel were standing at the edge of the water in their bikinis. Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of Loren. He moved his eyes from one end of her body to the other. He was mesmerized by her body. Ian couldn't take his eyes off of Mel, he had never really realized how beautiful she was or how hot she was.

Ian: Mate….

Eddie: I know man, I know.

Ian: We are the luckiest guys alive.

Eddie: I couldn't agree more.

Now to the story:

Ian and Eddie stood there for a few minutes taking in the two beautiful girls in front of them.

Ian: Mate, I never really realized how great Loren's butt is.

Eddie: *Smacks him* Dude, don't talk about her like that.

Ian: *Laughs* you were thinking the same thing, don't deny it.

Eddie: Shut up Ian. *Chuckles* Come on, we can't keep them waiting forever.

Ian: I guess not.

Ian and Eddie took off down to the beach where the girls stood. Eddie and Ian grabbed the girls by their hands and drug them into the water.

Mel: Ian! No!

Ian: *Laughing and throws her into the water* what?

Mel: *Laughing* you are so dead. *Starts splashing him*

Loren: *Laughs* they are perfect for each other.

Eddie: *Chuckles* I couldn't agree more. *Grins*

Loren: What are you grinning about?

Eddie: *Nothing*

Ian came up behind them and lifted Loren up and carried her over his shoulder and threw her into the water. When she came back up to the surface she joined Mel in splashing him. Eddie soon joined and it turned into a full on splash fight. After a good half an hour of goofing around they stopped splashing each other.

Eddie: I say we play chicken?

Loren: *Smiles* I'm in.

Mel: Me too.

Ian: I guess I have no choice.

Loren climbs on Eddie's shoulders and Mel climbs on Ians. The girls fight each other, trying to knock each other off. Loren finally gets Mel to fall and she and Ian both go under the water. They both come back up laughing while Loren has a big grin on her face. Ian pushes Eddie and causes him to lose balance and fall with Loren falling on him. They come back up laughing and Loren smacks Ian.

Loren: Sore Loser. *Smiles*

Ian: *Grins* I'm not a sore loser, I'm just not good at losing.

Loren: *Laughs*

Mel: I think I'm going to get some sun for a while.

Ian: Me too.

Eddie: Wanna walk down the beach Loren?

Loren: Sure.

Mel and Ian go and lay down on the blanket that the girls set up. Eddie and Loren dry off a little and start walking down the beach.

Eddie: I'm glad we decided to do this. I needed some time away with friends.

Loren: Yeah, me too.

Eddie: *Smiles* Can I hold your hand?

Loren: *blushes and smiles* Yes, you can.

Eddie: *Grabs her hand* so do you think Mel likes Ian?

Loren: *Chuckles* She does she told me earlier, but she doesn't think that Ian likes her.

Eddie: What? He would be crazy if he didn't.

Loren: *Laughs* that is exactly what I told her earlier.

Eddie: We should set them up.

Loren: *Looks back down the beach at them* I think they will figure it out.

Eddie: *Looks back too* Yeah.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: *Smiles at her* So, Miss Tate, I think we need to plan another date

Loren: **Blushes and smiles* is that so rock star?

Eddie: Yes ma'am.*Smiles*

Loren: What did you have in mind?

Eddie: I was thinking that we could go to dinner tomorrow night?

Loren: Hmm…

Eddie: *Anxiously waiting her answer*

Loren: would this be like a date, date. Or more like a friend date?

Eddie: *takes both of her hands in his* Loren, I like you, a lot. I know it's hard for you to get close to anyone, but I'm willing to prove to you how much I care about you. I will never leave your side. I care so much about you, you're all I think and talk about. I guess what I am trying to say is, Loren will you give me the chance to prove to you how much I care about you? Will you go out with me?

Loren: *Tearing up* *Almost inaudible* yes.

Eddie: What?

Loren: *Wipes away a tear and wraps her arms around his neck* I said yes. *Hugs him*

Eddie: *Picks her up and twirls her around*

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: *Hugs her* so does that mean you will have dinner with me?

Loren: no. *Smiles* but we can hangout for a while, and get to know each other a little more.

Eddie: *smiles* Okay, how about I pick you up around 2 and we can go up to our spot and hangout for a bit?

Loren: *Smiles* that's perfect.

Eddie takes Loren's hand once again and they continue to walk down the beach. They walk for some distance and then they turn around and join Mel and Ian on the blanket.

Mel: How was your walk?

Eddie: *Grins* Perfect.

Mel: *Giving him the eye*

Eddie: *Chuckles* How was getting some sun?

Mel: *Looks at Ian* It was great.

Loren: I think we should pack up soon.

Mel: Why, it's nice out here.

Loren: *Looking at the sky* because it looks like it's going to storm any second.

Eddie: I didn't even notice the clouds moving in.

Ian: We better get this stuff inside.

They packed up their things as fast as they could and ran into the house just as the rain started to pour down. They all changed back into normal clothes and sat down in the living room. Eddie turned on the TV but there was no signal due to the storm. The thunder roared and the lightning lit up the now darkened sky. Eddie sat at the back window watching the storm. Ian and Mel found a deck of cards and started to play. Loren went and sat next to Eddie. Eddie put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He could tell she was a little bit scared of the storm outside.

Loren: I hate storms.

Eddie: *Pulled her closer* It's okay, I'll keep you safe.

Loren: *Smiles at him* I know you will

Eddie: *Smiles*

Loren: We should probably get going soon. Mel and I have to work tonight.

Eddie: Okay, let me call Pop and tell him we might be a little late due to the storm.

Eddie's call to Max:

Max: Hey son!

Eddie: Hey Pop, what are you up to?

Max: Getting some things ready for tonight. Are you guys on your way home yet?

Eddie: That's actually what I was calling to tell you.

Max: Did something happen? Are you guys okay? Did you wreck? Is Loren okay?

Eddie: *Laughs* Pop, calm down. Nothing happened. Everyone is okay, Loren is fine. There is just a nasty storm outside, so it may take a little longer to get home. The rain is really coming down.

Max: You had me worried for a second. Just stay put until the storm passes.

Eddie: But the girls are supposed to work tonight?

Max: Just tell them that they can come in when you guys get back and help clean up.

Eddie: Okay Pop.

Max: Just stay put until the storm passes.

Eddie: Okay, we'll see you in a little bit, Love you dad.

Max: Love you too son, be careful on your way home. Bye.

*End of phone call*

Loren: What did he say?

Eddie: He said to wait out the storm, he said if we don't make it back in time then you two can help clean up.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie: *smiles* are you hungry?

Loren: A little

Eddie: Well I picked up some food from the deli, its in the basket. Let's eat.

Mel and Ian joined them at the kitchen table. Right before they were about to eat the electric went out. Eddie and Ian found some flash lights and candles. They set them on the table. Once they had some light they ate. After they finished eating they played cards and a game of charades. Eddie looked out the window and the storm was gone except for some light rain.

Eddie: I think it's safe to leave now.

Ian: Alright, I'll help you take stuff to the car.

Mel: Lo we need to change for work.

Loren: Okay.

Loren and Mel went upstairs and changed into their outfits for work. Tonight they had to wear black. Loren wore a pair of black skinny jeans with black heels and a white tank top with a grey vest. She looked beautiful. Mel had on a black leather skirt with a purple tank top and black stilettos. The girls walked down and for the second time today the boys were speechless.

Eddie: You two look gorgeous!

Ian: You're kidding me right? They look hot!

Mel: *Smiles* we know we're hot.

Loren: *Laughing* Thank you both

They all get into the car and head back to the club.

*End of chapter*

I know it's short but I will post a longer chapter tomorrow! J Please review! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7: A date

Hey sorry it's late but here it is! :)

Chapter 7: A perfect date, sealed with a kiss.

Previously:

Loren and Mel went upstairs and changed into their outfits for work. Tonight they had to wear black. Loren wore a pair of black skinny jeans with black heels and a white tank top with a grey vest. She looked beautiful. Mel had on a black leather skirt with a purple tank top and black stilettos. The girls walked down and for the second time today the boys were speechless.

Eddie: You two look gorgeous!

Ian: You're kidding me right? They look hot!

Mel: *Smiles* we know we're hot.

Loren: *Laughing* Thank you both

They all get into the car and head back to the club.

Story:

After a while they got to the club. Eddie walked Loren in and Ian walked Mel in. The boys sat at the bar while the girls went and got Max to see what they needed to do.

Max: Hey girls, you made it! *Hugs them*

Loren: *Chuckles* Yeah we did, what do you need us to do?

Max: Loren can you play the piano?

Loren: Yes, why?

Max: Because they band that was supposed to come cancelled at the last moment and I don't have anyone to fill their spot.

Loren: Oh, Eddie is outside at the bar. I'm sure he would fill in.

Max: Can you ask him please?

Loren: Sure. *smiles*

Loren goes to find Eddie

Loren: Hey, Eddie?

Eddie: Yes, Miss Tate?

Loren: Can you perform tonight? The band cancelled. Max asked me to play piano but I figured since you're here you could perform.

Eddie: *Grins* on one condition.

Loren: *Smiles* What?

Eddie: You sing with me?

Loren: Eddie, you know I can't.

Eddie: *Takes her hands* Loren, you can do it. I will be right beside you. I promise.

Loren: *Nervous* Fine, but only one song. You'll have to do the rest of the set by yourself.

Eddie: *Smiles* Deal.

Loren: *Fake smiles* I'll go tell Max.

Eddie: *Looks at her* Hey, Loren? You're going to be amazing, and I'll be up there with you.

Loren: *Smiles* Thanks Eddie

Loren went back to the back to find Max.

Max: What did he say?

Loren: He will do it, but only if I sing a song with him.

Mel: Are you going to do it?!

Loren: Yeah

Mel: OMG! Yay!

Loren: *chuckles* I have to get ready.

Mel: Okay, I'll cover your section.

Max: Thank you both! *Smiles* you saved me tonight.

Loren went to get ready for the show, Mel went back to waiting tables. Max helped Grace at the bar. When Loren was finished she met Eddie back stage.

Eddie: There you are, I was beginning to think you chickened out.

Loren: I thought about it, but I decided as long as you are up there with me, then I can do it. *Smiles*

Eddie: *Smiles* you will do fine, and even if you don't no one will notice, you're too beautiful.

Loren: *Chuckles and Smiles* Thanks Eddie, for everything. *Hugs him*

Eddie: Anytime beautiful, are you ready to go on?

Loren: AS ready as I will ever be.

Eddie: I'll go out first then when I announce you come on out.

Loren: *Takes a deep breath* Okay

Eddie walked out on stage:

Eddie: How's everyone doing tonight?

Crowd: *Claps and answers*

Eddie: I have a special friend here tonight to perform this first song with me. She's beautiful and the most down to earth beautiful girl I have ever met. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Miss Loren Tate!

*Loren walks out*

Eddie: *Smiles* this one is called

**"Beneath Your Beautiful"**  
**Savannah Outen Cover :)**

Eddie: You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
that no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try.

Both: Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I want to see inside  
would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Loren: You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

You've carried on so long  
you couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
that no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try

both: Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I want to see inside  
would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just want to know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I want to see inside  
would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We aren't perfect, we aren't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

The song ended and the crown applauded and gave them a standing ovation. Loren smiled at Eddie and walked off stage. Eddie followed her.

Eddie: Loren, Wait!

Loren: Eddie, you have to perform.

Eddie: I don't care about that. What just happened out there was amazing, you were amazing.

Loren: *Blushes and puts her head down*

Eddie: I'm serious, Loren you have an incredible voice. You have got to believe that. *Kisses her cheek* Meet me right here after the show okay?

Loren: *Smiles* Okay, I better get back to work. *Hugs him*

Eddie goes back on stage and finishes his set. Loren is waiting for him back stage.

Loren: That was amazing, you sounded great!

Eddie: *Grins* Thank you. Is your shift over yet?

Loren: Almost, why?

Eddie: I was going to see if I can give you a ride home, I want to take you somewhere.

Loren: *Smiles* Okay, let me finish up and change. I'll meet you at the bar.

Eddie: Okay beautiful.

Loren went and finished up her shift. Mel and Ian had already left. Loren helped Max clean up the club. After they finished she changed clothes and met Eddie at the bar.

Eddie: You ready?

Loren: Yeah, I think so.

Max: Where are you kids going?

Eddie: I am going to take Loren home, and I have a surprise for her.

Max: *Smiles* Okay, be careful, I'll see you at home son. I'll see you next week Loren.

Loren: *Hugs Max* Bye Max

Loren and Eddie walk out to the car and begin to drive. Eddie takes her up to Mulholland Drive. They get out of the car and sit on the hood.

Eddie: This is my favorite place to come when I need a little inspiration.

Loren: I can see why. It's so beautiful.

Eddie: *Smiles* It is. So Miss Tate, I am looking forward to our lunch date tomorrow.

Loren: *smiles* me too.

Eddie: How about we start a little early?

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: Tell me about you.

Loren: What would you like to know?

Eddie: *Chuckles* How about we start off easy? What's your favorite color?

Loren: *Laughs* Um, Red, and what's your favorite color? (Made that up, not sure. The show was a long time ago)

Eddie: *Smiles* Red.

Loren: Great minds think alike. *Smiles*

Eddie: *takes her hand in his* yes it does.

Loren: *Smiles* Next question?

Eddie: Hmm, favorite song?

Loren: Not fair, there are too many to pick a favorite.

Eddie: *Chuckles* Fine, how about your biggest inspiration?

Loren: You're going to think its lame.

Eddie: Try me.

Loren: You. You are my biggest inspiration. Even before I met you. After you lost your mom you came out with some amazing music. After everything you went through you never gave up. I admired that. And I still do.

Eddie: *Smiled* that may be the best and sweetest compliment I have ever gotten.

Loren: *Laughs* don't let it go to your head

Eddie: *Chuckles* Well we can continue this tomorrow. I better get you home before Nora comes looking for us.

Loren: Yeah we better.

Eddie opened Loren's door and helped her get in. He then got in the car and drove her home. He opened her door for her once more and walked her to the door.

Eddie: Today was amazing. Thank you for coming.

Loren: You're welcome. I had a lot of fun. It was a pretty good day. I got over my stage freight and you asked me out.

Eddie: To be clear I asked you to be my girlfriend.

Loren: *laughs* Yes you did, and I accepted.

Eddie: *hugs her* I guess I will see you tomorrow beautiful

Loren: I guess so rock star. *kisses his cheek* Thank you for today

Loren walks in the house as Eddie walks back to his car. Nora is already in bed when Loren gets home. Loren writes her a note and leaves it on her door and goes to bed. Eddie gets home to find Max asleep on the couch. He puts a blanket over him and goes up to his room and goes to sleep.

I hope ya'll liked it! I promise I will have a new chapter up soon! Very Soon: P Please review and tell me what you think! Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8: The First Date

Chapter 8: The First real date

Previously:

Eddie: Today was amazing. Thank you for coming.

Loren: You're welcome. I had a lot of fun. It was a pretty good day. I got over my stage freight and you asked me out.

Eddie: To be clear I asked you to be my girlfriend.

Loren: *laughs* Yes you did, and I accepted.

Eddie: *hugs her* I guess I will see you tomorrow beautiful

Loren: I guess so rock star. *kisses his cheek* Thank you for today

Loren walks in the house as Eddie walks back to his car. Nora is already in bed when Loren gets home. Loren writes her a note and leaves it on her door and goes to bed. Eddie gets home to find Max asleep on the couch. He puts a blanket over him and goes up to his room and goes to sleep.

Story:

Loren woke up the next morning to Nora making breakfast in the kitchen. Loren took a quick shower and got ready. She put on a pair of red shorts with a black tank with Minnie Mouse on the front. She curled her hair and put on a little bit of make- up. She walked out to the kitchen.

Nora: Good Morning Sweetie!

Loren: Good Morning mom!

Nora: So, I want to hear all about your day yesterday!

Loren: Can I take a rain check on that. Eddie and I are going to have lunch at our spot so I'm sure I'll have more to tell you.

Nora: I guess I can wait. *Smiles* It's so good to see my little girl happy.

Loren: *Smiles* How about You, Mel, and I have dinner tonight? That way I can tell the both of you.

Nora: Sounds perfect.

Loren and Nora sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast was over Loren helped Nora clean up then she went to her room to write. She strummed her guitar and wrote in her song book. After a while she looked at the clock it was already 1. She grabbed a picnic basket and filled it with all kinds of snacks. She put the basket in her car, she grabbed her guitar and put it in the car too. She told Nora goodbye and went to the spot. She arrived at 1:35. She carried the stuff up the hill and sat down. She took in the view for a few minutes until she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned around and there stood Eddie with a bouquet of Flowers. Loren jumper to her feet and smiled at him.

Eddie: These are for you. *Hand her the flowers*

Loren: *Smiles* Thank you. *Hugs him* they're beautiful.

Eddie: *Smiles*

Loren: I brought us some snacks. *Smiles* I wasn't sure what you liked so I packed a little bit of everything.

Eddie: It's perfect. *Smiles* you look beautiful by the way.

Loren: Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself.

(For a moment they just looked at each other lost in their thoughts. Eddie could help but stare at her, she was so beautiful, inside and out. He scanned her body and smiled. To him, she was perfect. Loren looked at Eddie. He was mesmerizing. She looked him over, he always looked so perfect. Loren admired how down to earth and sweet Eddie was. He was perfect in her eyes.)

Eddie: *Breaking the silence* so, how did you sleep last night?

Loren: Like a baby, I was worn out. How did you sleep?

Eddie: I was out as soon as I hit the pillow. I was exhausted.

Loren: *Chuckled*

Eddie: Did you tell Mel that I asked you to be my girlfriend?

Loren: *Smiles* not yet. I am having dinner with her and Mom tonight. I plan to tell them then.

Eddie: *Smiles* Sounds like you will be having a good night.

Loren: *Laughs* Yes, being interrogated by your best friend is so much fun.

Eddie: *Laughs* Well I am starving, let's see what you have in this basket.

Eddie emptied the contents of the basket onto the blanket they were sitting on. They munch on the food and chat a little. After they both finish they sit a little closer and Eddie puts his arm around Loren and pulls her closer to him.

Eddie: I almost forgot. Our homecoming is coming up soon.

Loren: What's a homecoming?

Eddie: Seriously?

Loren: Yeah, remember, I moved a lot *Laughs*

Eddie: It's a dance we have in the fall. It's a formal dance.

Loren: That sounds fun.

Eddie: *Smiles* It is, but you know what would make it a 1,000 times better?

Loren: *Smiles* What?

Eddie: If I had a beautiful girl to be my date.

Loren: *Sarcastically* Maybe I can help you find a date, we could take auditions.

Eddie: *Laughs* or you could be my date?

Loren: *Smiles* I would love to!

Eddie: * Holds her hand* Good, I wouldn't want to go with anyone else.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: I have a song I want to sing for you.

Loren: You do?

Eddie: Yeah, you kind of inspire me.

Loren: Kind of?

Eddie: Okay, you inspire me. And I wrote a song for you. *Smiles*

Loren: I brought my guitar.

Eddie: May I borrow it?

Loren: *Smiles* Yes you may

Loren hands Eddie the guitar. He positions himself to where he can look at her while he plays. Once he is positioned right he begins to play:

(Start of Something Good – Daughtry)

You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone  
You're just walking around then suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew above love is gone

You find out it's all been wrong  
All my scars, don't seem to matter anymore  
Coz they lead me here to you

I know it's gonna take some time  
But I've got to admit  
That the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start of something good

Everyone knows life has its ups and downs  
One day you're on top of world  
And one day you're the clown

Well I've been both enough to know  
That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out  
The way that it is right now  
You see my heart; I wear it on my sleeve  
Coz I just can't hide it anymore

I know it's gonna take some time  
But I've got to admit  
That the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start

Coz I don't know where it's going'  
There's a part of me that loves not knowing'  
Just don't let it end before we begin  
You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
Don't wanna be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start

Coz I don't know where it's going'  
There's a part of me that loves not knowing'  
Just don't let it end before we begin  
You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone

I know it's gonna take some time  
But I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
This might end up like it should  
I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start of something good

Eddie finished the song and sat the guitar down. Loren looked at him with a smile on her face and tear filled eyes.

Loren: Eddie... th.

Eddie cut her off.

Eddie: Don't say another word. *Kisses her softly*

Loren couldn't believe what was happening. Eddie Duran was kissing her! He wrote her a song, a beautiful song. When Eddie's lips touched hers she felt an instant spark and she knew he felt it too. Eddie pulled back and smiled at Loren.

Eddie: You felt it too, didn't you?

Loren: *Smiles* Yeah, I did.

Eddie: *Kisses her again* I do think that this could be the start of something good, even amazing.

Loren: *Smiles* me too.

Eddie pulls Loren close and wraps his arms around her. They sit and take in the moment for a while. Just enjoying the view and each other's company.

Loren: *breaks the silence* this is nice.

Eddie: Yes it is. But unfortunately we should go. I have a meeting with Jake, and you have...

Loren: *Finishing his sentence* Dinner with Mel and Mom.

Eddie: We can cancel our plans and stay up here forever.

Loren: *Laughs* that sounds nice

Eddie: Come on, let's go beautiful.

Eddie helps Loren carry down the picnic basket and her guitar.

Loren: Today was perfect, thank you.

Eddie: It was perfect, you're perfect.

Loren: Eddie, I am far from perfect.

Eddie: That may be true, but you are absolutely perfect to me.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: *Kisses her* I will call you later Miss Tate. Please be careful.

Loren: * Hugs him* I look forward to it. And I will. You be careful too.

Eddie opens Loren's door for her and helps her in. He gets in his car and they both leave. Loren drives home and Eddie drives to Jake's office.

Lorens house:

Loren pulled in the driveway and took all of her things inside. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She didn't see her mom. She walked in her bedroom and she wasn't in there either. Loren began to worry. Loren pulled out her cell phone and called Nora. She usually leaves a note if she went anywhere but Loren couldn't find one. A few rings went by and Loren's heart began to race. Finally, she answered.

Nora: Hey Sweetie, what's up?

Loren: Oh thank the lord. I thought something happened. You didn't leava a note and I couldn't find you. I thought maybe…

Nora: Shh, baby I'm alright. I went to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner.

Loren: Okay. Do you need me to do anything?

Nora: You can tell Mel to come over, I'll be home soon.

Loren: Okay, I love you mom.

Nora: I love you too.

Loren hung up the phone and called Mel. She asked her to come over to dinner. Mel said she would be there in a few minutes. Loren let Mel in and the questions started.

Mel: I want to know every little detail.

Loren: I will tell you, but you have to wait until mom gets home.

Mel: Fine, I can wait I guess.

Nora came home and finished cooking dinner. The girls sat at the table and Loren began to tell them all about her time with Eddie. She told them how he asked her to be his girlfriend and how he asked her to homecoming.

Mel: Awe, that's so sweet. You two are the cutest couple ever!

Loren: *Smiles* I almost forgot one thing.

Nora: What?

Loren: We kissed.

Mel: OMG!

Nora: When?!

Loren: He sang me a song he wrote for me, and before I could say anything he kissed me.

Mel: How was it? Was it like kissing an angel?

Loren: *Looks at Mel* What? I've never kissed an angel. But I felt a spark as soon as oour lips touched. It was perfect. *Smiles*

Nora: I'm happy for you honey. Eddie is a sweet boy.

Mel: You guys are so cute! I almost forgot I have news of my own.

Loren: What is it?

Mel: Ian asked me out!

Loren: What?!

Mel: Yeah at the beach. We are going out on Friday after work.

Loren: I knew he liked you!

Mel: *Smiles*

Loren: Everything is finally coming together.

Nora: Yes it is.

I hope ya'll liked it! Review please! Another chapter will be up before Christmas! : )


	9. Chapter 9: Finally Happy

Merry Christmas Everyone! :)

Chapter 9: Finally Happy

Previously:

Loren had dinner with Mel and Nora. She told them all about her time with Eddie. Mel told them about Ian asking her out on a date. Everything was finally coming together.

Story:

Eddie hurried to the office after his lunch date with Loren. He had the biggest smile on his face when he walked into Jake's office.

Jake: Hey Eddie!

Eddie: Hey Jake, What's up?

Jake: I could ask you the same thing, what's with the big smile on your face?

Eddie: I told you about Loren right?

Jake: Yeah?

Eddie: I asked her to be my girlfriend today. She accepted.

Jake:* Chuckles* wow, you really must like this girl. I have never seen you this happy.

Eddie: I do like her. She's amazing.

Jake: Enough about girls, we need to get to work.

Eddie: Okay, what did you need to talk to me about?

Jake: About your little performance last night.

Eddie: Uh-oh

Jake: Uh-oh is right. You should really let me know before you make surprise performances.

Eddie: I'm sorry Jake, Pops needed someone to fill the slot and Loren asked me.

Jake: It's okay, but next time at least call and tell me.

Eddie: You got it. Is that all?

Jake: No, a fan in the crowd posted of your duet with Loren.

Eddie: They did, can I see?

Jake showed Eddie the video and Eddie smiled

Eddie: She's such a good singer.

Jake: Yeah, the video has almost a million hits and it's only been up since this morning.

Eddie: Wow

Jake: The fans love you and Loren together.

Eddie: That's awesome.

Jake: So I was thinking for your tour this summer.

Eddie: What?

Jake: Do you think she would tour with you? Be the opening act and sing a few duets with you?

Eddie: Seriously?

Jake: Yeah, do you think she would do it?

Eddie: I can ask her and let you know. *Smiles*

Jake: Okay, I want an answer before next week.

Eddie: Okay, can I go?

Jake: Yes, but as long as you have at least one new song by the time you come back.

Eddie: You got it! I'll see you later Jake!

Jake: Bye Eddie

Eddie left the office with an even bigger smile on his face, if that was even possible.

He wanted to tell Loren but he thought he should wait until tomorrow, so he could see the look on her face. He drove home and told Max all about Loren. He told him everything that happened between them and everything that happened with Jake.

Max: Wow, that's amazing. Loren deserves it! And I'm glad you both are happy. She's a sweet girl Eddie, you better hold onto her.

Eddie: *Smiles* I plan to.

Max: I ordered Pizza. It should be here soon, you hungry?

Eddie: When am I not?

Max: *Laughs*

The pizza comes and they eat and watch football. After dinner Eddie goes up stairs and does his homework before bed. After he finishes he messes around with his guitar and remembers he told Loren he would call her.

The Tate House:

Loren helps Nora clean up the kitchen and do dishes. Mel went home after dinner to do her homework. After they are done Nora makes some tea and puts it in two cups. They sit on the couch and talk a little bit.

Nora: Do you have to work tomorrow?

Loren: Nope. Not until Thursday. The club is only open on weekends and some weeknights. But since Mel and I worked all weekend. Max said he would give us some time off.

Nora: That was nice of him.

Loren: Yeah it was.

Nora: I like it here. I notified the police and neighborhood security about Trent. They are looking for him. I also filed a restraining order.

Loren: Wow, thanks mom. I like it here too. Hopefully they find him.

Nora: One can only hope. *Hugs her* I love you baby girl.

Loren: I love you too Mom.

Nora: I'm going to take a bath before bed, goodnight sweetie.

Loren: Night Mom.

Loren went to her bedroom. She took out her guitar and scribbled in her songbook until lyrics stated to come to her. She wrote them down. She put her guitar and songbook away. She was about to crawl in bed when Eddie called her.

Phone call:

Loren: Hello

Eddie: Hello Beautiful. What are you up to?

Loren: I was about to crawl into bed.

Eddie: Sorry I called so late. I wanted to make sure you would be done with dinner.

Loren: It's okay.

Eddie: How was your day beautiful?

Loren: It was perfect, how was your day rock star?

Eddie: Beyond perfect.

Loren: *Laughs*

Eddie: So I was thinking.

Loren: Oh no. *Laughs*

Eddie: *Sarcastically* Ha ha. *Laughs* I was thinking we should do something tomorrow?

Loren: Should we?

Eddie: *Laughs* Yes we should.

Loren: What did you have in mind?

Eddie: I was thinking movie night? Pop will be at the club for a few hours and he said you could come over.

Loren: Sounds fun, should we invite Mel and Ian?

Eddie: Maybe next time, I just want to spend some time with my girl.

Loren: Awe, so I'm your girl now?

Eddie: Yes, Miss Tate, you are my girl.

Loren: *Chuckles* what time do you want me to come over?

Eddie: I was thinking after school. We can do some homework and hangout with Pop before he leaves. If that's okay with you.

Loren: Sounds perfect. I'll ask mom and let you know in the Morning.

Eddie: Okay beautiful. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet Dreams.

Loren: Yes you will and sweet dreams Eddie.

*End of call*

Loren changed her clothes and plopped down on her bed. Everything that was happening didn't feel real. Loren could stop thinking about everything that had happened that weekend. Eddie was all she could think about. Loren crawled under the covers and a huge smile covered her face. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She was finally happy.

Eddie hung up the phone and smiled. He changed his clothes and sat on the edge of his bed. He replayed the events of the weekend over and over again. He couldn't stop thinking about Loren and the kiss they had shared. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. He was falling for her with every second that they spent together. Eddie got in his bed and closed his eyes he went to bed with a smile on his face.

The next day:

Eddie woke up early to get a quick run in before school. He changed clothes and walked outside. He started his run. He ran all over the neighborhood. He was on his way back home when he saw Loren out running too. She was going back to her house. He smiled and ran home. He got ready for school and went down stairs to eat breakfast with Max.

The Tate house:

Loren finished her run and took a shower. After, she curled her hair and put on a little make- up. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with her black combat boots. She put on her black lace jacket and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before school. Nora had cooked breakfast. Loren sat down and ate with her mom.

Loren: Mom, I have a question for you?

Nora: Okay, what is it?

Loren: Can I got to Eddie's after school?

Nora: Sure honey. I have to work late anyways. Will Max be there?

Loren: He will for a little bit, but then he's going to the club.

Nora: Oh honey, I don't know.

Loren: Max is going to be there until like 5:30. Eddie and I are going to rent some movies and have a movie night.

Nora: I just don't want something to happen if you're not ready.

Loren: Mom, I won't do anything I'm not ready for. I just met Eddie and we just started dating. It's going to be a very long time before anything happens. I promise.

Nora: Okay, that's fine. Just be home by 10 baby.

Loren: Okay, thanks mom! I have to go! I love you, have a good day!

Nora: I love you too!

Loren leaves and picks up Mel. After she picks her up they head to school.

Mel: Are you and Eddie doing anything tonight?

Loren: Yeah, we are hanging out and having a movie date. He said you and Ian can come to the next one.

Mel: *Chuckles* Okay, I'm going to find Ian before class. I'll see you in there!

Loren: Okay.

Loren goes to her locker, Eddie is already there waiting for her.

Eddie: Good Morning Beautiful. *Hugs her*

Loren: *Smiles* Good Morning Handsome.

Eddie: I have something to tell you. *Smiles*

Loren: What?

Eddie: You'll have to wait until tonight. *Smiles*

Loren: *Makes a pouting face* Fine.

Eddie: *Laughs* Come on, we are going to be late for class. *Takes her hand*

Loren and Eddie walk into class and sit down next to Adam, Ian, Tyler and Mel. The class goes by fast and so does the rest of the day. Loren meets the rest of the group when there classes are over.

Mel: Hey Lo, Ian is going to give me a ride home! *Smiles*

Loren: *Smiles* Okay, call me later! I want to hear all about it!

Mel: Oh I will, and I want to hear about your movie date with rock star.

Loren: Bye Mel!

Mel: Bye Lo!

Loren follows Eddie to his house and he walks her inside.

I hope you likes this chapter! I know its short and nothing too exciting happened but be prepared I will have another chapter up tomorrow afternoon! Merry Christmas Everyone! Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10- Love and other things

Chapter 10: Love and other things.

Previously: Loren and Eddie walk into class and sit down next to Adam, Ian, Tyler and Mel. The class goes by fast and so does the rest of the day. Loren meets the rest of the group when there classes are over.

Mel: Hey Lo, Ian is going to give me a ride home! *Smiles*

Loren: *Smiles* Okay, call me later! I want to hear all about it!

Mel: Oh I will, and I want to hear about your movie date with rock star.

Loren: Bye Mel!

Mel: Bye Lo!

Loren follows Eddie to his house and he walks her inside.

Story: Eddie walked Loren inside. Eddie's house was beautiful. Eddie gave Loren the grand tour. After he finished showing her the house they went to the kitchen and did their homework. Max made dinner for them while they did their homework.

Max: How was school?

Loren: It was good, it went by fast.

Eddie: It was okay

Max: *Chuckles*

Loren: How was your day Max?

Max: *Smiles* It was great Loren, Thank you for asking.

Loren: *Smiles* what are you making?

Max: I am making mac and cheese, hamburgers and French fries. Teenagers like that right?

Loren: *Laughs* we love it.

Max: Good. *Smiles*

Loren and Eddie finish their homework just in time for dinner. Max eats with them and then he leaves to go to work at the club.

Eddie: So what do you want to watch? *Takes her hand and leads her into the living room.

Loren: I'll watch anything, you pick.

Eddie: I thought you would say that, so I talked to Mel and she told me what movies you like. I Have three movies with Ryan Gosling, and four chick flicks.

Loren: *Laughs* Awe, how thoughtful.

Eddie: *Smiles* anything for my girl.

Loren: *Kisses his cheek* Thank you, but we can watch just about anything and I would like it.

Eddie: How about we watch the breakfast club?

Loren: *Smiles* Perfect.

Eddie puts in the movie and sits next to Loren. He pulls her in close and wraps his arms around her. She rests her head on his shoulder and they watch the movie. Loren fell asleep towards the end of the movie. Eddie looked down and smiled at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful. He kissed her forehead and her eyes flickered and opened.

Eddie: Did you have a nice nap beautiful? *Smiles*

Loren: *Yawns* Yes I did.

Eddie: How about we go up to the music room and come up with some ideas for our final song in music class.

Loren: Eddie, You do know we have like five more months of school?

Eddie: Yeah but we take this show seriously, the winner gets an A in the class and a $2,000.00 dollar check.

Loren: Wow.

Eddie: Yeah, come on. *Takes her hand*

They go up to the music room and Loren sits at the piano while Eddie sits beside her with his guitar.

Loren: This piano is beautiful.

Eddie: It's the first thing I bought when I started making my own money.

Loren: *Smiles* that's cool, I love it.

Eddie: It was by far my best investment.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: So do you have any ideas for our song?

Loren: Not really. I haven't given it much thought.

Eddie: How about we write a love song?

Loren: Hmm…

Eddie: Or we could brainstorm a little until a good idea comes out?

Loren: *Smiles* Okay

Eddie: So why do you write music?

Loren: To express myself and let out all of my feelings.

Eddie: Same here. How about we dedicate our song to our parents. My dad and your mom?

Loren: *Smiles* that's perfect Eddie!

Eddie: Oh, I forgot about your surprise!

Loren: Me too! What is it?

Eddie: *Takes her hand* so I am going on tour this summer.

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: And I want you to go with me.

Loren: Really? You want me to go with you?

Eddie: Of course! I couldn't imagine going without you.

Loren: *Smiles*

Eddie: But that's not the best part. Jake and I talked about it and if you would want to you can open up for me, and he said we can do a few duets together.

Loren: *Speechless*

Eddie: What do you think?

Loren: I umm… *Smiles* I'm in. Completely.

Eddie: *Smiles* Yes. This summer is going to be perfect.

Loren: *Smiles and hugs him* Yes it will.

For a few moments they remain in that position, hugging each other. Eddie holds he close and wraps his arms tight around her. Loren pulls back a little and kisses him.

Eddie: I have a second surprise for you.

Loren: You do?

Eddie: I do. *Hands her a box*

Loren: *Looks in his eyes* what is this?

Eddie: *Smiles* Just open it.

Inside the box was a guitar pick necklace with a message engraved on the back. It said, "I'll never leave." Loren couldn't find her voice, she just looked at Eddie as tears ran down her cheeks. She managed to squeak out a thank you between tears. Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. He held onto her and kissed her forehead.

Eddie: Shhh, don't cry.

Loren: *Wiping her tears* I'm sorry. They're happy tears. It's perfect. I love it.

Eddie: *Smiles* Good. *Helps her put it on*

Loren: *Smiles* Thank you.

Eddie: Anything for my girl.

Loren: So rock star are we going to finish watching movies before I have to go home?

Eddie: Yes we are. *Takes her hand and leads her back to the living room.*

Loren curls up next to Eddie on the couch as he puts in the movie. They decided to watch a walk to remember. Loren rested her head on Eddie's chest and Eddie held her close. After the movie end Loren and Eddie stay curled up on the couch. They sit there until they both fall asleep in each other's arms. Max comes home and finds them on the couch. He smiles and decides to wake them up.

Max: Eddie, son. Loren, honey. Wake up.

Eddie: Yeah Pop?

Max: It's time for Loren to go home before Nora sends out a search party.

Loren: Oh no! What time is it?

Max: A little after 11.

Loren: I'm so dead. I told her I would be home at 10.

Eddie: I'll walk you to your car.

Max: I'll call her and let her know that you guys fell asleep.

Loren: Thanks Max, *hugs him* I'll see you tomorrow.

Max: Bye Loren.

Eddie walks Loren out to her car. Eddie takes her hands in his and looks her in the eye.

Eddie: Tonight was the best night of my life.

Loren: *Smiles* Mine too. I loved it.

Eddie: *Kisses her passionately* be careful please, text me when you get home? So I know you made it?

Loren: *Chuckles* I will. *Kisses him* I will see you tomorrow.

Eddie: *Smiles* Yes you will.

Loren got into her car and drove home. She walked in hoping her mom was already in bed but she wasn't.

Nora: Don't worry Max called me. But I do want to know about your date!

Loren: *Laughs* It was great. I have news!

Nora: Tell me!

Loren: So Eddie is going on tour this summer and Jake asked Eddie if I would like to open up for him and sing some duets with him.

Nora: Wow, sweetie that is amazing!

Loren: So does that mean I can go?

Nora: What about brown?

Loren: I don't know. I would kind of like to see where music takes me, then I can go to school.

Nora: Whatever you decide I'll support you 100%.

Loren: *Hugs her* Thanks mom. How was work today?

Nora: Long.

Loren: You don't like working for Dr. Masters?

Nora: He asked me out.

Loren: Ew! Is he cute?

Nora: *Laughs* He's a good looking man, but he is just so different.

Loren: What about Max?

Nora: What about him?

Loren: You like him don't you?

Nora: Loren, I like him but not in the way you think.

Loren: Mom, who are you trying to convince me or yourself?

Nora: *Smiles* Go to bed. Love you.

Loren: *Laughs* I knew it! And I love you too!

Loren goes into her room and texts Eddie before climbing into bed. Her text read, "I made it home in one piece. I miss you already. Goodnight- Xoxo Loren" She set her alarm and went to sleep.

Eddie cleaned up the house a little then went to find Max. He found him sitting on the balcony.

Eddie: Hey Pop

Max: Hey son, how was your date?

Eddie: Perfect.

Max: That Loren is special. Never let her go.

Eddie: I don't plan on it. How was your night?

Max: Long and boring.

Eddie: You need to get back out there dad.

Max: I haven't met anyone yet.

Eddie: What about Nora? She's beautiful.

Max: She is beautiful and I like her but not in that way.

Eddie: Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Pop. And ask Nora out before someone beats you to it.

Max: *Laughs* Night son. Love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

Eddie went to his room and got into bed. He looked at his phone one last time and saw Loren's message. He smiled and replied. "I'm glad you made it home in one piece. I miss you too, more than you know. Goodnight Beautiful. Sweet dreams." Eddie put his phone down and went to sleep.

The next morning Loren woke up to her alarm blaring in her ear. She got up and showered. She straightened her hair and put on some light make up. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. She found her combat boots and put them on. She grabbed her bad and went to the kitchen.

Loren: Good Morning mom

Nora: Good Morning sweetie.

Loren: Do you have to work late tonight?

Nora: No I have the day of actually. Why?

Loren: Can we have some people over for dinner?

Nora: Who?

Loren: Max, Eddie, Mel, and Ian?

Nora: Sure.

Loren: Yay! Can you ask Max for me? He should be at the club.

Nora: Yeah, I'll ask him.

Loren: *Smiles* Okay. I gotta go I'll see you tonight. Love you!

Nora: Love you too, be careful.

Loren ran to Mel who was waiting by her car. .

Loren: So you are having dinner with me tonight Ian too.

Mel: *Smiles* Okay?

Loren: *Smiles* Let's go to school.

A new chapter will be up soon!


End file.
